Secrets Of The Heart
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Aioria y un gran problema de amores... por una chica que detesta a los hombres en general! AioriaxOC
1. Capítulo I: De Flores y Felinos

Declaimer: Saint Seiya y Aioria no me pertenecen (tristemente) son copyright de M. Kurumada y Sueisha.

_Secrets Of The Heart_

By Goddess Rhiannon 28/8/03

Capítulo I: De flores y Felinos

Santuario 2:00 p.m., Grecia

"Creo que pude escaparme de Milo, vaya, no sé porque demonios no entiende que no soy "raro" por no querer salir con chicas que él me presenta... algún día le voy a tener que sacarle esa idea a golpes de la cabeza" Pensaba Aioria mientras caminaba por un sendero perdido en el bosque que, por cierto, él conocía como la palma de su mano. Era su lugar favorito para relajarse y pensar o leer un buen libro arriba de su árbol favorito; nadie podía encontrarlo cuando se internaba en el bosque.

Al llegar a un frondoso y centenario arbol, salto ágilmente hacia una de sus ramas más altas y se acomodó con un libro a leer y tratar de olvidarse que tendría que, tarde o temprano, bajar a la "realidad" y discutir un bueeeeeen rato con Milo, que para peor era apañado por Camus que en cierta forma, le daba la razón.

"Por qué no pueden entender que aún no he encontrado a mi chica ideal... sé que sabré si es ella en el momento en que la vea, pero eso hasta ahora no ha ocurrido" Soltando un gran suspiro se dedicó a leer por un rato.

"¡Dónde rayos se fue! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!" El caballero dorado de Escorpio le decía a Camus, aunque era más para él mismo que para su amigo.

"Cálmate, Milo, sabes que Aioria se niega a salir con nosotros porque prefiere, por ahora, estar solo... o sea, sin compañía femenina" Contestó Camus, ya un poco harto de las quejas de Milo y de las constantes "desapariciones" de Aioria.

"De todas maneras no lo podrás encontrar si se metió en ese condenado bosque que sólo él conoce" Así concluyó Camus, acallando las protestas de Milo al respecto, el cual se retiró a su propio templo aún gruñendo por lo bajo, a lo cual Camus puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Vera! ¡¿Dónde estas?" Una guerrera de cabellos rosados y ojos color chocolate llamaba desde lo lejos, porque no quería adentrarse en el bosque, que era bastante escabroso... por supuesto, desde su punto de vista.

"Otra vez están buscándome, vaya, ¡no puedo estar sola ni un minuto!" Exclamó Vera, una de las guerreras del santuario, que tenía la maldición de atraer a casi todos los hombres con los cuales se encontraba, aunque llevaba máscara, es por eso que casi nunca dejaba el recinto reservado para ellas en el santuario, porque para colmo, el santuario estaba compuesto en su gran mayoría por HOMBRES.

Kalani, que era el nombre de la chica de cabellos rosados, se detuvo al lado de Vera y, exhalando un suspiro de alivio, le dijo que no podía pasarse el día entre los arbustos de jazmín, que eran los favoritos de Vera.

"Ya, Kalani, ya voy... las demás no se van a morir por esperar un poco más, ¿o sí? Además, está Marin" Respondió.

"Si claro, eso sólo lo sabes tú, ¡yo no la he visto por ningún lado!" Retrucó Kalani, un poco enfadada por la tranquilidad con que se tomaba las cosas su amiga.

"OK, ok, ya voy, déjame llevarme un ramillete de jazmines y vamos."

Ambas chicas se fueron caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Vera sin mucho animo por cierto.

_"Después regresaré e iré más hacia el centro del bosque, así no me encuentran por un rato" _Con estos pensamientos, Vera puso un poco de orden al caos que se había formado con las aprendices.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando Aioria se desperezó como un enorme gato y saltó de la rama en donde había estado dormitando un poco.

"Bueno, creo que regresaré a mi templo por una buena taza de café, y con suerte evitaré encontrarme con Milo en el camino" dijo, mientras se encaminaba de regreso.

De repente, escuchó una voz, femenina por cierto, que le hablaba a otra persona, eso supuso él, y se acercó sigilosamente evitando que algún rayo de sol le llegara a su armadura y lo delatara.

_"¿Quién será? Realmente debe conocer el bosque bien para adentrarse tanto" _

Lo que no se esperaba el león dorado era encontrarse con la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás.

Ella tenía un largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era ondulado en las puntas y cuando el sol se reflejaba en el, despedía reflejos cobrizos, vestía un traje de amazona como el de Marin, pero este era negro en el cuerpo y con calzas azul marino, con una faja blanca en la cintura; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que no llevaba máscara en ese momento, y su rostro era bellísimo, ojos café que reflejaban una sonrisa al gatito con el que ella estaba hablando, un rostro con una piel tersa y mejillas redondeadas, pero lo que dejó a Aioria completamente sin habla fueron esos labios rojos como la sangre, que esbozaban una sonrisa muy tierna.

_"¿Quién es ese hermoso ángel? No sabía que _hubiera_ una amazona tan hermosa... bueno, convengamos que siempre usan máscara a excepción de Shaina, que sólo la usa si pelea." _Pensaba, mientras miraba a la doncella recoger un ramillete de jazmínes para luego atarse el cabello en media cola y ponerse el ramillete en la cinta, el perfume de esas flores era especialmente dulce, perfecto para la chica que tenía adelante, pensaba Aioria, no sabía si acercarse a ella y preguntarle cual era su nombre, o quedarse donde estaba... optó por lo segundo, ya que ella estaba sin máscara y probablemente lo iba a tomar a mal, además era demasiado tímido para ir a preguntarle tan frontalmente su nombre.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ya es tarde!" Exclamó Vera, mirando a su gata gris plomo que estaba muy interesada en un o de los arbustos que era en donde Aioria estaba escondido y con una mirada de total pánico hacia la gatita que estaba por delatarlo.

"¡Estoymuerto-estoymuerto-estoymuerto-estoymuerto!"

"Vamos Elise, no nos podemos quedar aquí por siempre o Marin va a pensar que me caí en algún pozo."

Tomando a su gata, Vera se alejó, sin darse por enterada que un caballero dorado, ahora pálido como un papel, la había estado observando; al mismo tiempo que tomaba su gata dejó caer parte de su ramillete del moño prácticamente a los pies de Aioria, quien no perdió tiempo y lo tomó en cuanto ella desapareció del claro.

"Como me gustaría tener el valor de devolverle esto" Aioria miraba pensativo las minúsculas flores blancas que tenía en la palma de su mano, luego decidió que, ya que Marin parecía conocerla, preguntarle mañana quien era ella.

Al otro día, Milo encontró a un pensativo Aioria, observando con una mirada perdida a una florecitas blancas que tenía en la mano; se acercó por detrás, notando que Aioria ni lo había notado... que era muy raro en él, y con una sonrisa maliciosa le gritó en pleno oído al pobre Aioria. "¡BUENOS DIAAAAAAS!"

"¡AAAAAUCH! ¡qué haces, imbécil! ¡Quieres dejarme sordo o qué!" Contestó un pálido Aioria, con una mirada asesina destinada a su amigo que no paraba de rodar en el suelo de risa, cosa que le hizo todavía menos gracia al león dorado.

"Tu cara de susto es suficiente castigo por haberte escapado ayer"

"¿Qué? Porqué no puedes dejar de molestarme con eso, Milo"

"Te perdono si me confirmas mis sospechas"

"¿Qué sospechas? Aioria comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso por la mirada significativa que Milo le echó al pequeño ramillete.

"Bueno, si me dices que al menos te escapaste para ver a una chica de tu gusto... a la que por cierto le deben gustar esas flores, entonces me daré por satisfecho" concluyó con una gran sonrisa a su amigo que se había sonrojado levemente.

"¡Estás loco o qué! No encontré a ninguna 'chica' en mi camino para tu información" Le respondió, dándole la espalda a Milo y caminando hacia el frente de su templo, Milo no se tragó esa respuesta pero ni de chiste, sabía que Aioria no podía mentir con facilidad, era tan transparente como un estanque después de lluvia. Esto y el hecho de que no lo hubiera mirado a los ojos cuando le respondió le dio pie para seguir aguijoneándolo un poco más... tarde o temprano Aioria se delataría solo.

"Me estás mintiedoooo" canturreó Milo.

"A quién crees que estás engañando, león, no sabes mentir para nada." Aioria seguía sin mirarlo, y, con un gran suspiro de resignación, decidió que sería mejor contarle lo que le había pasado ayer.

Santuario, biblioteca 11 a.m.

Vera se encontraba muy contenta de poder haberse escapado hacia la biblioteca, que era inmensa, y a la cual ella adoraba, le fascinaban los libros, especialmente los de mitología griega, se podía pasar horas leyendo en una especie de sofá que estaba adherido al ventanal principal, pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

"¡Aquí estás, te estuve buscando hace como una hora!" Una indignada Marin le dijo a la Srta. "quiero-estar-sola-por-favor"

Ella levantó la vista del libro y le sonrió a Marin "Veo que me es imposible perderme de ti por mucho tiempo, verdad?

"Claro, con ese perfume tan característico que desprenden esas flores, sabemos exactamente por donde pasaste" Le respondió Marin, acercándose a Vera y quitándole el libro de las manos.

"¡Hey!, ¡Devuélveme eso!"

"Sólo si vienes conmigo"

"Oh, está bien" respondió Vera con un mohín, que se hubiera visto si no llevara la máscara puesta.

Ambas salieron de la biblioteca cinco minutos antes de que Aioria llegara para devolver el libro que estaba leyendo ayer, cuando entró, sintió un leve perfume a jazmines que le recordaron inmediatamente a la preciosa guerrera del bosque.

"Rayos, ni aquí puedo sacármela de la cabeza ¿cómo es que adonde quiera que voy "algo" me la recuerda?"

Pensaba el pobre caballero, que ya había tenido suficientes bromas de Milo, que no había dejado de reírse de él todo lo que su relato duró.

Flashback:

"Así que así fue como la viste" Un sonriente Milo le contestó a un sonrojado Aioria, que estuvo a un tris de golpear a Milo por quinta vez.

"Sí,sí, pero no sé ni como se llama, y tampoco sé como preguntárselo a Marin sin parecer tan obvio, y además sin que la chica se entere de que la vi SIN máscara... si se entera, me va a odiar; y eso es lo último que quiero..."

"Bueno, déjame a mí, a ver que puedo averiguar, a Marin seguramente no le parecerá raro que le pregunte sobre alguna chica, así que tú tranquilo"

Aioria miró con cara de total y absoluta resignación a su amigo, que pronto rompió en carcajadas otra vez, a lo que Aioria respondió con otro puñetazo.

Fin del Flashback

Recinto de las Amazonas 11:30 a.m.

Marin y Vera estaban recostadas en uno de los prados, mirando el cielo azul, esperando la hora del almuerzo.

"Bueno, creo que ya quedó el cronograma organizado, así que mañana no quiero que me busquen"

"bueno, bueno , ¿Vera, no te gustaría ir al pueblo conmigo mañana?"

"Sabes que no salgo porque los hombres no me dejan en paz un segundo, por más que los golpeé, creo que son todos unos inútiles, cavernícolas, sadomasoquistas... "

"No todos son así, Aioria no es así... el realmente es un buen hombre, además sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a ninguna mujer."

Vera la miró pensativa, luego le sonrió pícaramente.

"Ohhhh, con que esas tenemos ¿huh?

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Marin se incorporó un poco y miró a su sonriente amiga que se desperezó aún más.

"Bueeeno, creo que alguien esta e-n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a de un caballero dorado que no quiero nombrar"

Marin se sonrojó y volteó su rostro para otro lado.

"¡No es cierto, Aioria y yo sólo somos AMIGOS!"

"Si, claro, Marin... lo que tu digas. Si tú sólo lo consideraras tu AMIGO, no te brillarían los ojos de esa manera cuando hablas de él"

A esto, Marin sólo se quedó observando el cielo por un rato.

"Bueno, me gusta un poco... pero no estoy perdidamente enamorada como Shaina de Seiya, sé muy bien que él jamás me verá de otra manera más que como amiga"

"Si te quitaras la máscara, estoy segura de que el te notaría y vería lo hermosa que eres, Marin."

"Y si tú lo hicieras, tendrías una miríada de hombres para elegir con cual quedarte"

A esto, Vera comenzó a reírse y le contestó "Si claro, así podría formar mi propio harén de tontos"

Ambas empezaron a reírse con ganas de sólo imaginar la situación.

NdA: Hola, siento no haber puesto ningún comentario al principio del capítulo -_-, espero que alguién lea esto, y al menos me diga que está horrible, pues es mi primer fanfic. Como no he visto ninguno parecido con Aioria de protagonista, decidí hacer uno yo... por muy malo que sea 0_o, y si les gustó, sientanse libres de hacer reviws o mandarme mails, cosa que me encanta recibir ^_^. Bueno, que lo disfruten!


	2. Capítulo II: ¡¡Insistente y tenaz, Milo ...

Hola! Aquí Goddess! Guau, no puedo creer realmente que ALGUIEN me haya dejado una review! Gracias Lonewolf, y tu idea esta bien, lo que pasa que ya la han usado en otros fics que he leído, y no quisiera repetir... por cierto, porqué será que mi signo (Escorpio) es taaaan liero... sin comentarios. Algunos comentarios: sashimi es carne cortada en rodajas, o sea, Aioria es muy capaz de lograrlo sin ningún esfuerzo ^_^, si quieren puedo mandarles un dibujo que hice de Vera, no soy Da Vinci, pero al menos se darían una idea de cómo es ella, sólo pídanmelo y yo se lo mando por mail. Bueno, ojalá disfruten del segundo capítulo, no creo que este fic vaya a ser muy largo. Declaimer: Saint Seiya y Aioria no me pertenecen (snif), son propiedad de M. Kurumada y Sueisha.

Capítulo II: ¡Insistente y tenaz, Milo al ataque!

Milo estaba decidido a preguntarle ese día a Marin acerca de la chica misteriosa que Aioria le había mencionado, por supuesto, decirlo era fácil, pero hacerlo era una cuestión bastante diferente.

Primero debía encontrar a Marin, que por cierto, venía directo hacia donde se encontraba él, perfecto.

"Hola, Marin, ¿cómo estás?

"¿Huh? Oh, hola Milo. Mmm... perdona, pero estoy apresurada."

"No puedo perder esta oportunidad" "No voy a molestarte mucho, sólo quería preguntarte algo..."

"¿Qué?"

"Me podrías decir quién es esa preciosa chica que te acompaña siempre, tiene cabello largo y castaño, usa calzas azules"

Marin lo "miró" sospechosamente, "¿Porqué quieres saberlo?" A esto Milo pensó rápidamente una respuesta que no la hiciera sospechar aún más.

"Simple y pura curiosidad"

Con un suspiro, Marin intentó zafarse de esto, no quería que Vera tuviera que soportar a otro hombre más... y menos un caballero dorado como Milo.

"Presiento que si no te digo, no me dejarás pasar ¿verdad?

"Sip"

"Oh, está bien, te lo diré si prometes que no la molestarás en absoluto"

"Te lo prometo, Marin ¿acaso no confías en mí?"

"No"

"..."

"Su nombre es Vera, es una guerrera de plata al igual que yo, y detesta a los idiotas que la persiguen a todas partes, así que, ni se te ocurra, porque no va a ser ella SOLA la que te dé un buen puñetazo."

Con esto dicho, Marin es escabulló por un costado de él, y continuó su camino.

_"Así que Vera... Vera, Vera... ¿de dónde me suena ese nombre? He escuchado hablar a los guardias de una guerrera muy bonita que constantemente hacía a todo aquel que la pretendiera, desear no haber nacido... Oh-oh... ¡Será la misma! Pobre de ti, león, ¡en que te metiste ahora!"_

Marin caminaba apresuradamente hacia el recinto de las guerreras... bueno, más bien iba casi corriendo, tenía que informarle a Vera que Milo había estado preguntando por ella, que ya de por sí era una muy mala señal.

"¡Vera!"

La amazona en cuestión se dio vuelta al ver que alguien la llamaba. "Hola, Marin" Le dijo alegremente.

"Por qué vienes tan agitada, ¿pasó algo?

Marin se quitó la máscara y la miró seriamente. "Te aconsejo que no vuelvas a salir ni siquiera a la biblioteca por hoy"

"¿Qué? Y por qué esas precauciones ahora... no me han estado molestando últimamente"

"Recién tuve la mala suerte de encontrarme con Milo, ¡y me preguntó quien eras TU!"

"¿Y quién es ese tal Milo?"

"¡¿No lo sabes? Es el caballero dorado de Escorpio, te habrá visto no sé cuando y parece interesarado por ti"

A esto, Vera se quedó como de piedra... no podía ser que tuviera tanta mala suerte, que rayos podría hacer ella en contra de un caballero dorado. Se tendría que encerrar por siempre jamás en el recinto... pero un momento, ¡eso tampoco era justo para ella!

"Está bien, está bien... analicemos esto, ¿crees realmente que él se haya interesado en mí de "esa" manera?"

Marin sólo tuvo que mirarla para que supiera la respuesta.

"Ay, Vera, Milo es muy conocido por ser un casanova, para peor, si una chica no le presta atención, se vuelve demasiado insistente y tenaz hasta que le termina ganando por cansancio. Lo he visto cientos de veces.

A esto, Vera respondió: "Houston, estamos en problemas"

Casa de Acuario, 3 p.m.

Camus estaba muy tranquilo en su templo, era un hermoso día, el sol brillaba, ¿qué podía suceder de malo?

En ese momento aprendió a no volver a preguntárselo.

"¡¿Marin desconfió de ti? ¡Creí que se lo ibas a preguntar por casualidad, no de esa manera, idiota!"

Aioria estaba por ahorcar a Milo por cargos de imbecilidad y poco tacto, por lo que Camus pudo descifrar, claro.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo pretendías que se lo preguntara, por carta?" Esta vez era Milo quien venía gritando desde una cierta distancia de Aioria... una distancia que lo alejaba de una dolorosa y muy posible muerte. Es así como ambos entraron a la casa del pobre Camus a quien Milo se llevó por delante.

"¡¿Qué rayos les sucede a ustedes dos? Dejen de querer matarse y tú Milo... ¡salte de encima mío!"

"Je je, lo siento, Camus"

"Ahora me van a decir que rayos les pasa a ustedes dos... que fue lo que hiciste tú, Milo, para enojar a Aioria ahora" Demandaba saber Camus, ya bastante irritado por la entrada tan brusca de esos dos a su templo. Aioria sólo lo miró y se sonrojó, tartamudeando cuando le explicó porque Milo iba a morir joven. Camus lo miró sorprendido y se echó a reír con ganas, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia al león dorado. Pasado el momento de desastre inminente, Camus los invitó a pasar a su casa a ver como resolver este pequeño problema sin derramamiento de sangre (la de Milo) en lo posible.

"Bueno, Vera, creo que voy a tener que ir a hablar con Aioria sobre esto, quizás él pueda ayudarnos con este problema. Él es amigo de Milo, sabes, y puede que logre convencerlo de que se olvide de ti, de paso te lo presentaré" A esto Vera respondió con una mirada de terror.

"¡No quiero otro que caballero dorado me encuentre agradable por favor!"

"No te preocupes, ya te dije que Aioria no es así, no te molestará, y en cuanto te conozca, estoy segura de que ambos se llevaran de maravillas, así tendrás a un amigo con el cual contar en el peor de los casos." Marin estaba segura de que Aioria no se fijaría en ella de esa manera... al menos, ella esperaba eso, y por su bien más le valía.

Con esto en mente, ambas se dirigieron al templo de Leo, con la esperanza de encontrar una rápida solución al tema... especialmente porque Vera ya comenzaba a dar signos de paranoia por tener que cruzar tooooooodo un terreno lleno de guardias que la miraban como si fueran a comérsela; pobre Vera, era obvio que no quisiera conocer más hombres en lo absoluto, y quizás siguiera el consejo de Marin de no volver a salir del recinto por hoy... ni por lo menos en seis meses.

Lo que ambas no sabían era que Milo no era el problema en realidad, sino el mismo León dorado.

Los tres se habían sentado en la mesa y hacía como una hora que trataban de entablar una conversación civilizada, cosa difícil con Aioria queriendo convertir a Milo en sashimi.

"Muy bien Milo, dime una cosa, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Marin? Preguntó Camus con mucha tranquilidad.

"Le pregunté quién era esa preciosa chica de cabellos castaños que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, eso es todo."

Aioria lo miró como si eso fuera lo peor que hubiera podido decirle a Marin.

"¡Torpe! ¡Ahora Marin va a pensar que te traes algo entre manos!"

En ese momento, Milo se acordó de otra cosa que aún no le había dicho a Aioria.

"Oye, Aioria, me parece que esta chica Vera es la misma que vive despachando idiotas a diestra y siniestra, y la palabra mágica para activar su mal carácter es "¿quieres salir conmigo?"

"Oh, rayos, no puedo tener tanta mala suerte; ¿estás seguro de eso?"

"Casi un 100%, lo siento hermano"

Aioria lo miró con tal aire de derrota que hasta a Camus le dio pena. Entonces se levantó y les dijo que sería mejor que volviera a su templo, y empezara a buscar a otra chica. Pero en realidad, cuantas más trabas encontraba en el camino, menos podía dejar de pensar en ella, y sólo podía esperar que un milagro le concediera al menos la oportunidad de conocerla, aunque más no sea, que ella supiera que él existía.

Vera se encontraba paseándose como gata enjaulada en el templo de leo, y Marin no conseguía calmar a su amiga de ninguna forma... ojalá Aioria llegara pronto o Vera terminaría trepada a alguna pared. De repente aparece él como si se hubieran escuchado los ruegos de Marin.

"¡Aioria! ¡Gracias a Dios que llegaste! Hace rato que te estábamos esperando." Aioria miró a Marin y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Marin? ¿Sucedió algo malo?"

"Más o menos, pero primero quisiera presentarte a alguien, ven aquí Vera, Aioria no muerde"

Al escuchar el nombre de la acompañante de Marin, Aioria se quedó petrificado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... la chica que estaba quitándole el sueño estaba allí, en su templo, a punto de conocerle a él.

Vera se acercó a la luz tímidamente, había estado observando al caballero dorado de leo con gran interés, debía admitir que era muy guapo, ella no esperaba encontrarse con un caballero de cabellos color miel que destellaba cuando el sol le alcanzaba y unos preciosos ojos azules que la miraban con sorpresa, y con un dejo de timidez que parecía fuera de lugar siendo él un caballero dorado, esto agradó a Vera y comprendió porque Marin le quería tanto, parecía un buen chico.

"Aioria, te presento a Vera, Vera, este es Aioria."

"Hola, gusto en conocerte, un amigo de Marin es también mi amigo"

Aioria se quedó por un minuto sin habla, pero para su suerte, su cerebro tomó el control de la situación.

"G-gusto en conocerte, Vera, bienvenida a mi templo"

"Gracias"

"Bien, ya que nos conocemos todos, Aioria te tengo que pedir un favor. Como sabrás, o al menos habrás escuchado, Vera es muy acosada por la mayoría de los hombres que la conocen, y por desgracia, parece ser que Milo se interesó en ella también..." Aioria la escuchaba con atención, pero sus ojos se volvían hacia Vera casi todo el tiempo, que bonita era, aunque llevara su máscara, eso la hacía aún más interesante.

"... y por eso quería ver si podías hacerlo, Aioria, ¿me escuchaste?" Aioria enseguida trató de disimular su falta de atención, pidiéndole por favor que lo disculpara porque tenía la cabeza en otro lado, o mejor dicho, en otra persona.

"Te dije que si podías decirle a Milo que no moleste a Vera, por favor, él es tu amigo, supongo que te escuchará"

"Está bien, Marin, lo intentaré, Vera no te preocupes, si Milo intenta algo, se encontrará con mi puño en el camino" Le dijo con una sonrisa, lo que contribuyó a relajar del todo a Vera, ya no se sentía tan nerviosa, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un hombre no la miraba lascivamente, sino todo lo contrario, Aioria realmente le había causado una buena impresión, ahora dependía de él mantenerla.

Después de en rato, ambas salieron del templo de Leo con Aioria como escolta, Marin se sentía mejor por Vera al verla un poco más animada y menos nerviosa, aunque no podía determinar si su buen humor se debía a que Milo ya no sería un problema, o disfrutaba del panorama que se podía observar a su alrededor... a sea, Aioria mirando a los guardias como diciéndoles "intentan algo y pasan a mejor vida", pero debía reconocer que era gracioso verlos correrse para dejarles paso.

"Gracias por la compañía, Aioria, de aquí en más no habrá problema"

"Está bien, si necesitan algo más, sólo díganlo." Con esto, Aioria se retiró.

"Hey, Vera, te dije que no era como todos los demás"

"Si, tengo que admitir que tenías razón, me pareció un chico amable y atento... una rareza total. Con razón le quieres tanto, y no te culpo."

A esto Marin se puso roja como un tomate, maldito el día en que le dijo que Aioria le gustaba y maldita costumbre de Vera de molestarla con eso; para colmo, ella no podía hacer lo mismo porque a Vera no le gustaba nadie... por ahora.

Al ver la cara de su amiga, Vera se echó a reír con fuerza hasta casi rodar por el suelo... bueno sí rodó pero por el empujón de Marin que empezó a torturarla con lo que ella más odiaba... cosquillas.

"¡YAAAAAAA Me rindo, Mariiiiiin!"

"¡No te vuelvas a reír de mí!"

"Lo siento, es que eres taaaaan obvia, se te nota a la legua, realmente Aioria es un despistado si no se da cuenta."

"Bueno, si es bastante despistado e inocente, él pobre siempre cae en las bromas con doble sentido de Milo, es tan gracioso verlo con una mirada de total inocencia preguntándole lo que quiso decir."

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír otra vez mientras enfilaban al recinto.

"¡Atchoo!, cielos, alguien debe estar hablando de mí" pensaba Aioria mientras se apresuraba al templo de Acuario, donde encontraría de seguro a Milo. Se moría por contarle la buena suerte que tenía, y de 'amenazar' a Milo para que no se acercara a Vera, daría cualquier cosa por tener una cámara para captar el momento en que le dijera lo que Marin le había pedido, ahora ya no quería golpearlo porque, indirectamente, gracias a él, había podido al menos acercarse un poco a Vera, y siendo Marin su amiga, tendría más oportunidades que nunca de intentar conquistarla... pero él sabía que eso sería más difícil que la odisea completa de Ulises.

Fiuuu! Segundo capítulo terminado, ya sé que va un poco lento pero la cosa se pone más animada en el siguiente capítulo, aparece Seiya para ayudar (o empeorar) las cosas. Pleaseeeeee, reviews!


	3. Capítulo III: Amor En El Aire

Guau, gracias otra vez por las reviews! Los adoro chicos! Bueno LoneWolf: Mira, yo ya tengo toda la historia y el plot hecho, no lo voy a variar, pero la idea de Seiya metiendo la pata esta buena, la voy a tener en cuenta, y bueno, a ver que puedo hacer por Shura, pero Aiorios ni de broma, no es nada, pero él no es de mis favoritos exactamente, así que él no. Y por los otros caballeros dorados, paciencia, que ya van a aparecer en auxilio de Aioria. (veo que tienes obsesión por los goldies como yo ^_^, también opino que ellos deberían haber protagonizado un poco más)

Cris: Gracias! Me encanta que te encante mi historia! La he tenido en mente por bastante tiempo, como dije anteriormente, si quieres puedo enviarte como luce Vera en uno de mis dibujos, te seguro que no dibujo tan mal, puedes ver algunos dibujos míos en .net, sección Saint Seiya, son todos míos. Trataré de actualizarla lo más pronto posible ^_^ Bueno, aquí el tercer capítulo!

Declaimer : Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen... pero Vera y Kalani son mías!

Capítulo III: Amor En El Aire.

Estaba Vera vigilando el entrenamiento de las aprendices, cosa que era bastante agotador de por sí, pues las 'niñas' solían desbandarse a la menor oportunidad.

"¡Vamos, chicas, un poco más y luego descansaran por un rato!" las alentó Vera, a lo que ellas respondieron con un sí medio desganado.

Elise, que en ese momento decidió que, ya habiendo vagabundeado suficiente, prefiería esperar el almuerzo en el regazo de su ama, por eso le maulló suavemente para que Vera la notara.

"Oh, aquí estas, ¿qué te pasa?... o, ya veo, quieres subir a mi regazo." Con esas palabras, Vera la toma en sus brazos. A lo que ella responde con un suave ronroneo. En ese momento, Vera divisa a Kalani, que venía bastante apresurada, pero no se dirigía a donde estaba ella, sino hacia el lado de la casa en donde estaba la cocina; viendo esto, y curiosa por su prisa, Vera decide ir a interceptarla.

"Bueno, chicas descansen por un rato"

Al alejarse su instructora, un coro de vítores se oyó a la distancia.

"Hola, Kalani"

Ella se dio vuelta con un vaso de agua a medio tomar y con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"¡Vera! No te escuché entrar"

"Qué extraño de tu parte, no venías corriendo... ¿por qué estás tan sonrojada?" Le preguntó Vera.

A esto, Kalani enrojeció más aún. Vera la miró con suspicacia y decidió que ya era hora que le dijera en que andaba metida.

"Kalani... ¿por qué andas desaparecida últimamente? ¿Estás viéndote con alguien acaso?"

Kalani quedó petrificada ante la agudeza de las preguntas de Vera... ¿cómo era que ella siempre se daba una idea de lo que les pasaba a las personas? ... que buena pregunta.

"B-bueno... yo... si estoy viéndome con alguien. Y es por eso que tenía que preguntarte algo primero"

Vera arqueó una ceja como instándola a continuar.

"Bueno, no sé bien cual es su rango aquí, quizás sea sólo un soldado, pero me gusta mucho, de verdad, es el hombre más tierno y amable del mundo" Dijo Kalani con ojos ensoñadores.

"¿Y cuál es el problema?"

"Me invitó a salir."

Vera se quedó mirándola como diciéndole '¿de qué te quejas entonces?'

"Lo que pasa es que hasta ahora él no me ha visto sin mi máscara... ¿y qué pasa si no le gusto? Yo no sé que haría si él no me volviera a hablar"

"Ay, Kalani ¿no crees qué si te invitó a salir es porque no le importa tu apariencia, sino tu persona?"

"Ya lo había pensado... pero..."

"Nada de peros, anda y dile que aceptas... pero primero al menos, dime como es."

"Hmm, bueno, es alto, guapo, de largo cabello azul y ojos azules"

Al escuchar la descripción, Vera se quedó sin habla... si no supiera mejor, diría que se trataba de Milo de Escorpio.

"¿C-cómo se llama?" Vera rogaba estar equivocada con toda su alma.

"Oh, disculpa, obvié algo tan importante... se llama..."

"¡Vera! Aquí estas, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a dejar a las aprendices sin hacer nada?" Marin entró refunfuñando desde afuera.

"¡Oh, Marin, escucha esto! A Kalani la invitó a salir un hombre alto-guapo-de-cabello-azul-y-ojos-azules-que-te-sujiere-eso."

"¡No me digas que es quién yo creo que es!"

Kalani las miró con una mirada de total y absoluta extrañeza, era raro ver actuar a sus dos amigas de esa manera, y después ella era la que estaba rara últimamente.

"Kalani, ¿cómo se llama?"

"S-se llama Saga."

"¡SAGA!" Ese grito se escuchó hasta China, aún ellos se están preguntando qué o quién es ese 'Saga'.

Después de un audible suspiro de parte de las dos, ambas la atosigaron con preguntas y la instaron a que le dijera que sí.

"Realmente no te dijo quién es ¿verdad?" Kalani negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

"Bueno, es raro en él, pero si quieres te lo digo."

Ambas se quedaron mirando a Marin para que continuara.

"Saga es el guardián del quinto templo, caballero dorado de Géminis... y antigua patriarca."

Esto era demasiado para la pobre Kalani que se quedó dura en la silla, y cuando Vera le sacudió un hombro, calló desmayada al piso.

Templo De Leo, 11:45 a.m.

"Oi, ¿Hay alguien en casa?" ¡Aioriaaaaaa!"

Seiya entró al templo de Leo sin mucha ceremonia, acababa de llegar de Japón de visita, porque sabía que Marin y Vera, especialmente esta última, lo iban a estrangular por desaparecer sin siquiera llamar. Y si había alguien en el Santuario a quien tuviera miedo Seiya, esa era Vera, aunque también la quería como una hermana, al igual que a Marin.

Al no responder nadie, Seiya pensó que Aioria quizás había salido, y no se encontraba en casa, bueno, era una lástima, quería saludarlo a él primero, antes de ir a ver a las chicas... de cuyo encuentro no sabía si iba a salir ileso. Sin que él lo supiera, una sombra se deslizó del techo y calló al suelo sin el menor ruido, fue acercándose a un muy distraído Seiya, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo girar con una traba, lo que resultó de un Seiya despatarrado en el suelo, mirando a un sonriente Aioria.

"¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Aioria?"

"Bueno, primero por entrar haciendo tanto ruido que hasta los muertos se levantarían... y segundo, por desaparecer tanto tiempo, sabes, existe un aparato no muy grande con un tubo alargado arriba, que se llama teléfono." El pobre Seiya lo quedó mirando como suplicando 'no me mates', a lo que Aioria respondió con una carcajada, y ayudó a levantarse a Seiya del suelo.

"Oye, Aioria, ¿dónde estabas que no te vi por ningún lado?"

"Estaba en unas vigas que forman huecos en el techo, me encanta ir ahí, porque así el enemigo no me ve, pero yo sí lo veo a él"

"Que astuto" dijo Seiya con un tono un poco sarcástico, porque aún le duraba el susto.

"¿Aioria, tienes algo que hacer?"

"Huh, no creo que no, ¿por qué?"

"¿Quieres acompañarme a ver a Marin y Vera?" Aioria no lo pensó mucho, con que sólo le dijeran que Vera estaba allí, era suficiente incentivo para ir... aunque al verla tartamudeara como un estúpido.

"Claro, Seiya, ningún problema."

"Hey, Aioria, ¿conoces a Vera?"

"Marin me la presentó el otro día, parece tener problemas con los hombres en general."

"¡Ja! No sabes cuanto, la pobre no sale casi del recinto por eso, a veces me da ganas de hacerlos pagar por como la hacen sentir, pero son tantos que el Santuario se quedaría sin guardias."

Aioria solo asintió, pensando lo mismo que Seiya... ¡Cómo lo enfurecía que la hicieran sentir tan desprotegida! Pero que podía hacer él, nada por ahora, porque ella no le pertenecía de ninguna manera... aunque deseara con toda su alma ofrecerle su protección.

"Seiya, ¿qué relación tienes con Vera?"

"Bueno, digamos que ella fue todo el tiempo que estuve entrenando en Grecia, como una hermana mayor, por eso la quiero mucho, además, es la única a la que realmente le hago caso cuando me dice algo, es bastante sensata y práctica para resolver problemas."

"Vaya, Seiya, muchos hombres envidiarían tu posición." Él lo miró con una sonrisa, pensando que Aioria realmente no querría estar en su pellejo cuando viera como se iba a enojar ella al verlo, es por eso que le pidió que lo acompañara, contaba con que su presencia aminorara, al menos por un rato, el castigo del que estaba seguro iba a recibir... cualquiera que lo viera, diría que el chico era masoquista.

Recinto de las Amazonas 12:05 p.m.

"¡¿Dónde andará ese perdido ahora?" Vera exclamó, a lo que Marin respondió con un hondo suspiro.

"Supongo que te refieres a mi querido discípulo, la verdad podría aparecer de visita o llamar de vez en cuando." No acababa de decir eso que aparecen Aioria y Seiya... el último un poco escondido detrás del otro saludándolas de lejos.

"Oi, Vera, Marin, ¿cómo están?" Al sentir la voz de Seiya, Vera se dio vuelta en automático y Marin ni siquiera la vio dar un salto y largarse a la carrera hacia un espantado Seiya que puso al pobre Aioria de por medio, y Vera, en su afán de alcanzarle, no se dio cuenta a quien había pasado por arriba...

"¡Seiyaaaaa! ¡Pequeña comadreja! ¡Cómo te atreves a desaparecer por tanto tiempo!"

(Bueno, paso a explicar la situación en la que Vera logró agarrar a Seiya... ejem... ella corría hacia ellos, sin siquiera reparar en Aioria, que era lo que la separaba de su presa; me refiero a la comadre... ejem, Seiya, él atinó a moverse lo suficientemente rápido, logrando que el primer empujón lo recibiera un Aioria total y completamente fuera de guardia, lo que hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio, tomara a Seiya por el brazo, que cayó a su costado y Vera encima de Aioria, sentada.)

"¡Seiya!... ¿cuándo llegaste?" Lo abrazó casi ahogándolo, aún con Aioria de asiento.

"Vera, por si no te diste por enterada, Estás sentada encima de Aioria... Caballero Dorado... tu superior al mando..." Dijo Seiya, a punto de reírse, de la expresión de Aioria... total y completamente sonrojado.

"¡Ay! Perdón Aioria, no te vi." Ella se levantó, acto seguido le ofreció una mano a él para impulsarlo hacia arriba, Aioria la tomó, y pronto estuvo en sus propios pies de nuevo... seguía sonrojado, aunque un poco menos.

A lo lejos se veía a una Marin despanzurrada de risa en el suelo, Ohhh, como hubiera deseado una cámara para captar ese momento, donde el poderoso león y el pegaso eran vencidos por una gatita.

Seiya se le unió en un momento, con un ataque de risa contenida que ya no podía frenar.

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Tu cara dice todo, Aioria, eres muy malo para ocultar lo que sientes!" Le dijo Seiya, lo que le ganó un golpe en la cabeza... de parte de Vera, lo que sorprendió a Aioria que estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo.

"¡Déjalo en paz, Seiya, que es TU culpa por esconderte detrás de él!" En ese ínterin se les unió Marin, aún con una sonrisa que saludó a Aioria y a Seiya.

"¡Ouch! ¡No sólo Aioria me golpea, ahora también tú, Vera! ¡En estas condiciones, me niego a volver de visita!"

"A sí, si tú no vienes, yo te traigo de una oreja, jovencito... y no creas que no lo haré!" Le espetó Vera.

De pronto, el estómago de Seiya le gruñó, por supuesto, era hora de comer.

"Oigan, chicas, ¿no tienen algo de comer? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Los tres pusieron los ojos en blanco como diciendo 'que raro'.

"Bueno, entonces vámonos" dijo Marin, enfilando para la casa con Seiya a la saga. Con esto, Aioria se quedó solo con Vera.

"Ese Seiya, nunca podrás anteponer ninguna cosa antes de su estómago, ¿no crees?" Le dijo Vera a Aioria, que trataba de no mirarla mucho, por miedo a sonrojarse otra vez.

"C-cierto, c-creo que debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer,"

"Oh, lo siento, no te retendré más, siento haberme sentado encima de ti" le respondió, y se enfiló hacia el mismo lugar adonde estaban Seiya y Marin.

Aioria no le quitó la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo, no podía creer que ella lo tratara tan bien, debía de ser porque él era amigo de Marin, sí, eso debía ser.

_'¡qué idiota soy! No puedo decir una frase completa sin tartamudear, va creer que soy estúpido o algo... diablos!¡¿Por qué tendré que ser tan condenadamente tímido?'_

Pensando esto, se dirigió hacia su templo otra vez.

Pero para Seiya, el modo en el que Aioria se comportaba no le pasó desapercibido, le parecía raro en él, y no llegaba a comprender, con su pequeño cerebro, que era lo que posiblemente le sucedía a Aioria, parecía normal cuando él llegó para saludarlo, y de pronto se había vuelto taciturno, como si no le gustara mucho la compañía; que lejos estaba Seiya de le verdadera razón de Aioria y su, según su propia opinión, penosa actuación enfrente de su adorada ninfa. Claro, pero Seiya era un total despiste para esas cuestiones, por supuesto.

Templo de Géminis 9:00 a.m. del otro día.

Saga se desperezó con un bostezo, estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, había pasado una tarde muy agradable con Kalani, al principio, no estaba muy seguro de que ella aceptara salir con él, así que cuando ella le contestó que sí, él quedó gratamente complacido. Kalani era preciosa y adorable, sí, definitivamente le pediría en poco tiempo que fuera su novia... aunque temía que ella no aceptara de inmediato, no por ella, sino por su amiga, Vera... esa amazona era un verdadero dolor de cabeza; iba a causar problemas si Kalani tenía alguna duda acerca de él, sabía que ella odiaba todo ser de sexo masculino, es por eso que, siendo amiga de Kalani, no la aconsejara salir con él. Saga aún no le había dicho a Kalani quien era él en realidad, y eso lo preocupaba un poco, ¿qué pasaría si kalani se sentía amedrentada por ser él un Santo dorado?

Por el frente se venía acercando otro caballero, Saga lo reconoció antes de que pusiera un pié en su templo, era Mu de Aries.

"Buenos días, Saga. ¿Veo que te has levantado de buen humor hoy?"

"Cierto, me fue muy bien ayer"

Mu se sentó en contra de una de las columnas sonriéndole a Saga.

"Bueno, ¿me vas a contar o qué?"

Saga lo miró y se sentó a su lado, empezó contándole sobre ayer, pero cuando iba a llegar a sus dudas con respecto a Kalani, entran Aioria, seguido por Shura y Milo. Eso significaba, adiós a la paz.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo! Manden reviews o mails, como gusten!


	4. Capítulo IV: Lluvia de Primavera

Hola!: Graaaacias por todas la reviews! Las contestaré siempre que pueda!

LoneWolf: ...Mwahahahah! Tienes razón, Seiya debe tener el cerebro más nuevo de todos los caballeros!, Oww, de nada, a mí también me cae tu signo, el mío ya es desastroso de por sí, pero las escorpianas no, eh? ¿Saga? Bueno, es que aquí estoy sitiada de geminianos esquizofrénicos... coughmihermanacough... y sí, cambiaría a Afrodita... su ataque ya me saca de las casillas, y Marin es de mis amazonas preferidas, no así Shaina, es fuerte pero demasiado arrastrada por Seiya. ¿Qué es un "cap"?0_o

Meikyo: ¡Graaaaaaaciassss! Me alegro de que haya por ahí romantis todavía, me fascinan las historias románticas, y seamos realistas, con esos caballeros yo tendría un harén! Keiko13: Continuaré, continuaré, graaaaaaacias, Keiko!

Declaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kurumada Y Sueisha y ya me estoy cansando de poner esto _

Capítulo IV: Lluvia de Primavera

Templo de Géminis 8:45 a.m.

Los tres Santos dorados saludaron a Saga y Mu, dos de ellos alegres y uno un poco decaído... sí, adivinaron, el decaído era Aioria, era raro verlo así, debía de haber algún problema para que lo preocupara de esa manera, pensaba Saga, mientras lo observaba.

"Hola, muchachos" Saludó Mu, también notando el desganado "hola" de Aioria, algo malo debía de haberle ocurrido, conociéndolo, debía de ser a nivel anímico... vaya que le había dado fuerte.

"Oye, Aioria ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Mu.

Aioria lo miró y movió la cabeza negativamente. En eso, Shura decidió explicar el problema a los otros dos que estaban total y completamente despistados.

"Lo que le pasa a este idiota es que no es capaz de decirle a una chica '¿quieres salir conmigo?'"

"Shura, no es cualquier chica, estamos hablando de una que detesta que se lo pregunten" intervino Milo.

Aioria seguía callado, por lo que Saga decidió que sería justo preguntarle a él que cual era su problema.

"Hey, león, no creo que esta chica sea tan cruel como para rechazarte así nada más, además aún no sé quien es."

"Se llama Vera, es una de las amazonas amigas de Marin. Y no me trata mal en absoluto, pero yo no me animo a hablar con ella por miedo a meter la pata." Le contestó Aioria. Saga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Vera? Esa era la que podía causarle problemas... umm, quizás si lograba hacer que Aioria la distrajera...

"Bueno, Aioria, aunque sí lo es con el resto, parece que a ti no te rechaza totalmente. Sabes, era de ella de lo que quería hablar con Mu."

A esto, los tres se quedaron mirando a Saga, estaban atentos a lo que él iba a decir, especialmente Aioria.

"Verán, yo invité a una linda amazona a salir el otro día, pero ella al principio no aceptó de inmediato... y saben por qué, porque quería consultarlo esta chica Vera, y eso a mí particularmente no me gustó nada... pero al final de cuentas me dijo que sí, pero el punto es, yo quiero que sea mi novia, pero si esta Vera se mete en el medio, voy a tener problemas."

"¡No hables así de ella, Saga! ¡Ella no es así, además, no tiene porque meterse en la vida de su amiga, ni ordenarle que hacer o no!" Replicó Aioria. "Además, no habrá problemas si tú no la lastimas, entonces Vera no opondrá objeciones."

Todos se quedaron mirando a Aioria sorprendidos, que bicho le había picado, no era que no le costara enojarse, es más, se enojaba por cualquier cosa, pero que saltara tan a la defensiva... eso era otro cantar.

"Cálmate, Saga no quiso ser ofensivo para con ella, pero es normal que no le agrade que su chica dependa tanto de lo que otra, como Vera, tenga que decir al respecto, y seamos realistas, Vera no desea que ningún hombre se le acerque en lo posible" dijo Mu, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Saga y Aioria se seguían fulminando con la mirada, Shura entonces decidió preguntarle algo a Saga para distraerlo.

"Dime, Saga ¿cómo es tu chica?"

Saga le respondió sin bajarle la vista a Aioria.

"Se llama Kalani, es una chica de cabello corto y rosado, muy dulce y bonita... y Milo, si te acercas a ella, te enviaré a la dimensión más oscura que se me pueda ocurrir"

Milo lo miró e hizo una mueca, como dándole a entender que no era estúpido ni suicida.

"Bueno, Aioria ya córtala con la animosidad, tú también Saga. Ahora, piensen que si armamos un buen plan, Aioria tu podrías lograr conquistar la atención de Vera, y tú Saga ya no tendrías problemas, y si los tuvieras, Aioria podría convencer a Vera en el peor de los casos... ¿o no?"

Bueno, Mu tenía razón, pero que podían hacer para lograr eso...

"Aioria, porque no tratas de averiguar que le gusta hacer, sus preferencias en general, y fíjate si tienen algo en común. Tú Saga, espera a ver el terreno despejado para avanzar en tu relación con Kalani, si te apresuras, ella misma quizás no acepte por inseguridad y no por Vera."

Ambos se miraron y luego asintieron, era un buen comienzo, después de todo que podían perder por intentarlo.

- ~ ~~ ~ ~~ o ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ -

El sol ese día no estaba muy brillante que digamos, se notaba en el aire que habría tormenta por la noche, genial, lo único que faltaba, el aire últimamente se cortaba con navaja y ahora una tormenta de rayos amenazaba con aderezar la ensalada. Vera era la más optimista de todos, pues adoraba los días de lluvia... claro mientras en lo posible no tuviera que salir, odiaba mojarse el cabello, ella veía eso como una catástrofe, y más odiaba aún que se lo tocaran, al ser tan largo, llamaba la atención, y casi todas sus discípulas (porque los hombres por mucho que lo desearan se quedarían sin mano) les daba por querer peinárselo. Obviamente, ella no se dejaba, a Marin le causaba gracia eso, porque ella misma lo hacía cuando quería molestarla, eso y cosquillas, o si, no había nada en el mundo que Vera odiara más, era arisca como una gata salvaje... Marin se preguntaba siempre si alguna vez algún hombre sería capaz de amansar a la tigresa y convertirla en gatita.

"Oi, Vera ¿adónde vas?" Preguntó Marin a una Vera un poco apurada.

"Me voy a la biblioteca, hay un par de libros que quería consultar ayer, pero después de que apareció Seiya me fue imposible, así que voy ahora" le respondió, antes de salir afuera.

"Pero, Vera, pronto lloverá"

"No, no creo que llueva hasta la noche, y si no... sabrás por que no volví" Con esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

_'Si claro, no mojarías tu precioso cabello por nada'_ pensó Marin con una sonrisa y continuó con sus quehaceres.

Vera fue por un sendero dentro del bosque para no tener que toparse con la mayoría de los soldados, odiaba que la miraran así, como si tuvieran oportunidad con ella... pervertidos, eso era lo que eran los hombres, Seiya se salvaba porque, aunque era un adolescente, tenía la mentalidad de un bebe de cinco años, bueno, era mejor así. Quizás hubiera alguna excepción a la regla... y no sabía porque se le había venido a la cabeza la imagen de cierto caballero dorado que parecía más un gatito que un león... Vera sonrió, que mala era, él pobre no tenía la culpa de ser tímido, pero a Vera eso le agradaba en especial, había muy pocos hombres así en el Santuario... y lo más sobresaliente era que Aioria era un caballero dorado, los señores más omnipotentes del lugar.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, llegó pronto a su destino, y se encontró con que había alguien que se le había adelantado, maldición, era lo único que le faltaba. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, quería pasar en lo posible inadvertida

El "intruso" notó en seguida que alguien había entrado, no sólo lo percibió por la cosmoenergía que era sutil pero no daba lugar a que no la notaran, sino el tenue y dulce perfume de Jazmínes que impregnó el aire en cuanto ella entró. Sonrió, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella no sabía quien era él, sino, no habría intentado pasar inadvertida, es por eso que decidió acercarse sigilosamente, haciendo desaparecer su presencia por completo.

_'Espero que no me note, quienquiera que sea... un momento, su cosmos desapareció por completo, quizás se haya ido; que suerte tengo, así estaré sola por completo'_ pensó Vera, relajándose un poco, pero que equivocada estaba, la sombra se acercó aún más, y, antes de que ella se diera vuelta le tocó el hombro suavemente.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vera gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta el templo de Aries, que no perdió tiempo y se teletransportó de inmediato hacia el lugar de donde había surgido el grito.

Más fue su sorpresa encontrarse con un Aioria despatarrado en el suelo, muerto de risa, y una Vera que lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de matarlo.

"¿Qué pasó, están bien?" Preguntó Mu, más por rutina que por la situación en sí, que no tenía nada de alarmante.

"No pasa nada, Mu, sólo que Vera se llevó un susto cuando le toqué el hombro." Dijo Aioria entre risas.

"¡Pues a mi no me causó gracia! Tu disminuiste tu aura a propósito." Le espetó Vera, aún fulminándolo con la mirada. Pero ella misma tuvo que sonreír ante la mirada de inocencia de Aioria como diciendo '¿yo?'.

Mu viendo que era sólo una broma, decidió dejarlos solos, quizás ahora Aioria podría romper un poco el hielo.

"Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, perdón... es que era demasiado tentador no asustarte." Le dijo Aioria, al que ya le costaba menos hablarle, pues había tomado la decisión de trabar amistad con ella, para conocerla mejor.

"Está bien, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, OK? Detesto que me sorprendan, a Marin le facina hacerlo."

"Imagino que sí. Oye, viniste a buscar algo en espe-"

"¡Ah! ¡Arthur Conan Doyle! ¡Y uno que aún no leí! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Vera se refería al libro que Aioria estaba leyendo antes de que ella llegara, lo miró y en automático se lo ofreció para que le echara un vistazo.

"¿Te gustan los cuentos de Sherlock Holmes?"

"¡Me encantan! ¿Y ti también?"

"Si, me gustan mucho, me gusta leer en general de todo un poco. ¿Y a ti?"

"Bromeas, si pudiera me la pasaría en la biblioteca o comprando libros."

Aioria sonrió, esto iba de bueno en mejor, ya tenían algo en común... los libros, eso ya era mucho, ya que tendrían mucho de que conversar.

"Si quieres te lo presto" Le ofreció Aioria. Vera lo miró y movió la cabeza negativamente.

"Pero tú aún lo estás leyendo, no puedo quitártelo, pero aceptaré tu oferta después de que lo termines."

"No, no, yo insisto, además no es de la biblioteca, es mío. Tengo otros libros pendientes para leer, así que si quieres te lo puedes llevar."

"¡Tuyo! No, no, seguramente es nuevo y no voy a quitártelo... todavía."

"Que te lo lleves."

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"¡Que no!"

"¡Qué sí y es una orden!" A esto Vera no pudo más que sonreír, no podía desobedecer a un caballero dorado después de todo.

¡Oh, gracias Aioria, te lo devolveré cuanto antes!"

Para sorpresa de Aioria, Vera le dio un pequeño abrazo, con eso logró sonrojarlo otra vez, pero Vera no lo vio, pues miraba con horror, que se había largado a llover con fuerza, demonios, ahora si que no podía regresar, no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener que quedarse mucho tiempo en el recinto principal, donde había guardias por todas partes.

"¿Que pasa, Vera?" Le preguntó Aioria al ver que ella miraba la ventana con tanto interés, no se imaginaba que era horror y no interés lo que ella sentía, pero con la máscara era imposible saberlo.

"No, nada, sólo que no quería quedarme mucho tiempo, y no quiero mojarme, así que me veré forzada a montar guardia por mi seguridad" le dijo, no sin un dejo de fastidio. Aioria no sabía que hacer para levantarle el ánimo un poco. Pero se le ocurrió enseguida cuando volvió a mirar el libro que le había prestado a Vera.

"Oye, si no te molesta, yo puedo quedarme contigo hasta que pare un poco. No creo que ningún guardia sea tan estúpido para desafiarme por acercarse a ti." Le dijo con la voz más seria que le había escuchado Vera, ella lo miró y asintió, agradecida de contar con él para estar tranquila.

La tarde pasó rápidamente para ambos, y la lluvia al fin se había dignado a amainar, pero ni Vera ni Aioria notaron eso de inmediato, tan inmersos estaban en su conversación. Ambos habían estado charlando de todo un poco, conociéndose mutuamente, además de compartir la misma pasión por los libros, a ambos les gustaban los animales y andar perdidos en el bosque, Aioria le prometió llevarla a un lugar escondido que sólo él sabía donde estaba, cuando mejorara el tiempo, claro. Vera estaba encantada, había descubierto que le agradaba pasar tiempo con Aioria, era la primera vez que se entendía bien con un hombre. Sabía que Aioria sería un estupendo amigo.

Por su parte, a Aioria cada vez le gustaba más y más Vera, era la chica que él había estado buscando por tanto tiempo, era irónico que siempre hubiera estado tan cerca y él ni por enterado. Realmente le gustaría conocer (en persona) a la gatita de Vera, Elise... por cierto que casi lo descubrió la primera vez.

Vera le prometió que la traería mañana, así se familiarizaría con Aioria un poco, y no saldría corriendo.

"Vaya, dejó de llover, será mejor que me vaya." Vera se levantó y Aioria la siguió.

"Umm... ¿te molesta sí te acompaño? Me sentiría mejor si supiera que llegaste sin ningún contratiempo"

"Claro, Aioria, la última vez que nos acompañaste a mí y a Marin, nadie nos molestó."

Con esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia el recinto de las amazonas.

Recinto de las Amazonas 8:45 p.m.

Kalani, Marin y Vera habían terminado recién de cenar, Vera les contó que se había encontrado con Aioria (y el mal chiste que le había jugado) y les mostró el libro con el que estaba fascinada. Marin sólo sonrió, vaya quien lo diría, Vera encerrada toda una tarde con un hombre, y sin haber salido corriendo, aunque Aioria fuera el hombre en cuestión; Marin deseaba tener tanto en común con él como Vera... pero eso era altamente improbable, pues a ella no le gustaba leer mucho que digamos.

"¡Estoy tan contenta por ti, Vera! Encontraste a un hombre que no te molesta y con el cual hasta tienes tema de conversación." Le dijo Kalani, encantada de que su amiga encontrara a alguien al fin.

Vera le sonrió, sabiendo que Kalani no sabía que a Marin le gustaba Aioria de una forma sentimental, y que no le gustaría que ella se lo quitara.

"No es para tanto, Kalani, yo no estoy buscando novio, pero si amigo. Y uno que asuste al resto, mejor."

Kalani la miró confundida, pero captó el mensaje... no debía acotar nada más.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué tonta, casi me olvido! Chicas, fui al pueblo con Saga hoy, y estaban repartiendo folletos del festival de primavera, ¡Yo quiero ir!, ¡Y Saga me dijo que me llevaría!"

Las otras dos chicas suspiraron, Kalani estaba imposible últimamente, no había oración en la que ella no metiera el nombre de Saga en el medio, vaya que la primavera le había dado fuerte.

"¿Y que tienes planeado?" Inquirió Vera.

"Bueno, estaba pensando, como Saga irá con algunos de los otros caballeros... bueno, si querían venir conmigo y los demás. Prometo que Saga los hará comportarse." Kalani lo decía más por Vera que por Marin.

"¿Milo va?" Vera no era partidaria de este en especial.

"Si, pero seguramente va Aioria también... bueno, si él quiere, Saga me dijo que el año pasado no los acompañó. ¿Pero ustedes vendrán, siiiii?"

Quien podía negarse a una súplica de Kalani, pero Vera no estaba muy convencida.

"Yo voy, Kal, pero, ¿qué vas a hacer tú, Vera?

"No lo sé, lo pensaré. Pero no te prometo nada."

¡Ah, gracias, Vera! Ojalá vengas."

¡Al fiiiin! ¡Son las 11 de la noche y ya no doy más! ¡Pero lo terminé! ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Review!


	5. Capítulo V: Festival primera parte

Declaimer; Yare, yare, ya sé que no me pertenecen, OK?

LoneWolf: ... tu quieres morir joven, verdad? Deja ya de quejarte de mi gramática, pues para tu información, en mi país Argentina, pasar d-e-s-a-p- e-r-s-i-b-i-d-o es lo mismo que inadvertido! Lo siento si no te gusta.

Bueno, volvamos al asunto, la verdad es que no se me había ocurrido esa pareja, lo pensaré. Te mandaré el dibujo en cuanto pueda! Igual, gracias por tus reviews, me gusta poder discutir con alguien de ves en cuando ^_^

Keiko12: Si, ya sé, pero ella es necesaria para mi historia, a mí también me da un poco de lástima, pero no todo va a terminar tan mal para ella, y no, Seiya no se va hasta que yo lo deje *ja ja ja!*

Menusa: GRAAAAAAACIASSSSSSSSSS! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic, pero para mí esta lejos de ser el mejor y... yo escribir bien? Pregúntale a Lonewolf acerca del tema (te quiero Lonewolf ^_^), es mi primer fic, y me alegro que a alguien le guste (es pos Hades... ya lloré mucho con los primeros 13 ovas). Ah, aquí en mi país los hombres en general son como los soldados de mi fic... pervertidos, si al menos fueran guapos como Milo, pero no, todavía se creen que una les va a dar pelota porque ellos quieren. Estoy reflejando un poco de lo que yo vivo aquí en Vera, es más, ella en gustos (los libros y gatos) es igual a mí, *Ella es amazona del signo de la pantera negra (inventado)*. ¿Cuál es tu caballero favorito?

El mío es Aioria, se nota mucho?

Capítulo V: Festival (primera parte)

Templo de Géminis 09:00 a.m.

Shura, Milo y Saga estaban platicando sobre lo que pensaban hacer ese día, ya que lo tenían libre por ser día de festival. Más bien, estaban tratando de encontrar alguna razón por lo que Aioria quisiera ir, Saga contaba con que Kalani invitara a sus amigas a ir con ella, o sea, que Vera viniera con ellos, así quizás Aioria tuviera un incentivo para acompañarlos.

"Bueno, debo irme, me encontraré con Kalani a ver si las chicas aceptaron ir" Dijo Saga, que comenzó a quitarse la armadura, porque él creía que Kalani todavía no sabía quien era él... que equivocado estaba.

"Oye, ¿crees qué podamos ir contigo? Me gustaría conocer a tu chica." Le preguntó Shura, y Milo lo miró como diciéndole '¿para cuando si no?'. Saga se quedó pensando un momento, y luego asintió.

"Pero deben quitarse las armaduras, no quiero todavía que Kalani sepa quien soy." Ambos asintieron, y dejaron sus armaduras en el templo de Géminis.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia un lugar un poco derruido, una antigua parte del santuario a la que nadie iba por lo normal. Allí se detuvieron, y esperaron un rato, hasta que vieron aparecer a una chica muy bonita de cabello corto y rosado, que saludó a Saga con una mano y se le acercó, parecía no haber notado aún a los otros dos.

"¡Hola, Saga!" Le dijo Kalani, de pronto se dio cuenta que había dos personas más.

"Ups, perdón, no quise interrumpir nada, si quieres podemos hablar más tarde."

"No te preocupes, Kalani, ellos no son nadie importante" Le contestó Saga, lo que a Shura y Milo no les gustó mucho que digamos.

"Ah, gracias, Saga, no nos quieras tanto" Le espetó Shura.

"¿Y quién dijo que los quiero? Los traje sólo porque ustedes querían conocer a Kalani, eso es todo."

Milo, lo miró con una mueca, y luego se fijó en la linda amazona, que por cierto no llevaba máscara, si todas las amazonas eran así... tendría que conocer algunas. Kalani parecía ansiosa por decirle a Saga lo que había averiguado.

"Saga, Marin vendrá conmigo... pero Vera se niega rotundamente. Anoche me dijo que lo iba a pensar, pero luego decidió que no le interesaba porque..."

Ella se detuvo, Saga la había tomado de la mano y se dirigía hacia los otros dos hombres.

"Antes que nada, quiero presentarte a dos amigos, él es Shura."

"Un placer conocerte, Kalani."

"Y este otro es Milo, este es al que no quiero que te acerques mucho." Milo lo fulminó con la mirada y luego saludó a Kalani.

"Todo un gusto conocer a una chica tan bonita." Kalani se quedó mirando a Milo y luego le dijo a Saga.

"¿Milo?... Él es la razón por la que Vera no quiere ir." Saga frunció el ceño, y miró a Milo como si fuera a matarlo en cualquier momento.

"Dime, ¿no habrás intentado nada con ella, verdad? Saga lo dijo con una voz sedosa y suave... preludio de muerte asegurada.

Milo retrocedió un paso, como si eso pudiera ponerle más a salvo de su colega.

"No, no, yo no hice nada, te lo juro, ni siquiera he hablado con ella."

Saga lo miró sospechosamente, pero no creía que Milo se atreviera a mentirle tan descaradamente, además, tampoco creía que le intentara sacarle la chica a uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Muy bien, supongamos que te creo, ¿entonces por qué Vera no quiere venir?"

En esto intervino Kalani una vez más.

"No Saga, ellos no se conocen personalmente, pero él anduvo preguntando por ella, y sabes que a Vera eso no le gusta, seguramente creyó que Milo intentaría algo."

En ese momento Milo aprovechó para comunicarle a Saga, vía cosmos, que le había preguntado a Marin acerca de ella, porque Aioria mismo no se animaba.

Con esto, Saga se calmó por completo, soltando el un suspiro. Milo soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Shura solo los observó con expresión divertida, le facinaba ver enojado a Saga de vez en cuando... claro, mientras él no fuera el destinatario de su furia.

"Aioria tampoco quiere ir, y yo contaba con que ella fuera, así tendría algo con que tentarlo para que cambie de opinión" Le comunicó Saga a Kalani, que se quedó pensativa un minuto.

"Vera se lleva muy bien con él, quizás si Aioria la invita a ir, ella acepte, pero claro, queda el problema de que Aioria mismo no quiere ir, yo contaba con lo mismo que tú para que ella fuera." Le dijo, con un dejo de desilusión que a Saga no le gustó nada, debía admitir que detestaba ver a Kalani triste, y le daba por querer arreglar a golpes el problema o al problemático... muy al estilo Aioria y Seiya por cierto.

"Bueno, bueno, si le decimos a Aioria que de él depende de que Vera vaya o no, creo que tendremos oportunidad de convencerlo todavía." Dijo Shura, tratando de encontrar una solución al pequeño problema.

"Es bueno idea, Shura, pero tu no sabes lo tímido que es Aioria para esas cosas." Acotó Milo.

Era un punto en contra y para tener en cuenta, ya que Vera no sería la que fuera a tratar de convencerle a él.

Los tres decidieron que sería mejor ir a hablar con Aioria cuanto antes, Saga luego apartó a Kalani del grupo y le dijo que no dijera nada a Vera todavía, debían ver si podían convencer al otro cabeza hueca primero.

Shura y Milo enfilaron para los templos, se dirigían más bien al de Leo, mientras Saga acompañaba a su chica de regreso al recinto; no quería que la molestaran demasiado, además quería hacerles notar al resto del mundo 'es mi chica... si se acercan, se mueren'.

Templo de Leo 10:15 a.m.

Milo y Shura llegaron, previamente tomando sus armaduras de la casa de Saga, al templo de Leo, pero no encontraron allí a Aioria... eso es lo que Shura creía, pues no conocía mucho los hábitos de este caballero. Pero Milo no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente.

"Aioriaaaaaa... no me obligues a bajarte del techo a la fuerzaaaaaaa" Canturreó Milo. Shura lo miró arqueando una ceja, no entendía a donde podía estar Aioria metido.

"Hey, Milo, él no está aquí. Ni siquiera siento su presencia, más que seguro se fue al bosque, y allí si que no lo vamos a poder encontrar."

"No te dejes engañar, Shura, ese idiota hizo desaparecer su aura a propósito, para que pensemos que él no está aquí." Le respondió Milo, aún esperando a que Aioria hiciera acto de presencia.

"Oh, con que su alteza no quiere a bajar, ¿eh? Bueno, que pena, león, yo quería decirte que Vera no quiere ir al festival porque voy yo, pero si tú la invitaras a ir contigo..."

Habiendo dicho esto, Milo se dio media vuelta y le indicó a Shura que le siguiera, no habían dado dos pasos que escucharon un suave ruido de algo cayendo, o mejor dicho, bajando. Milo sonrió, Aioria era tan predecible, con que sólo le nombrara a Vera, Aioria era capaz de escucharse toda una ópera de Wagner.

"¿Qué quieres, Milo? Ya te dije que no quiero ir" Un león bastante enfurruñado por haber sido molestado... otra vez por lo mismo, caminó hacia ellos. Este debía ser el intento número cincuenta y tres de Milo de convencerlo de ir al festival; pero si Vera iba... eso era harina de otro costal.

"¡Enhorabuena te dignaste a bajar! Como escuchaste, si tú la invitas, es casi seguro que ella vendrá con nosotros. Piénsalo un poco, te dejaremos el campo libre para que estén solos."

Aioria lo miró desconfiadamente, Milo era bueno cuando quería convencerle de hacer algo, la prueba estaba que utilizaba a su punto débil en su contra. Que insecto astuto.

"No lo sé, Milo, no quiero arruinarlo todo cuando las cosas van tan bien"

"Tu autoestima no puede estar más por el suelo, león. Por amor de Dios, eres un maldito caballero dorado, ¡podrías poner un poco más de voluntad!" Aioria y Milo miraron a Shura, ¿qué bicho le había picado ahora? No se podía decir que fuera el más expresivo de los caballeros dorados, es por eso que les llamó un poco la atención tanta emoción toda junta.

"Hey, Shura ¿qué te has tomado esta mañana?" Le dijo Aioria, aún sorprendido.

"No me tomé nada, y ya me tienes cansado, de ahora en más vas a hacer algo con esa estúpida timidez que te impide hacer nada por tu vida, vas a ir al recinto de las amazonas, vas a pedirle, rogarle si es necesario a Vera que vaya contigo al festival, y de aquí en un mes le vas a pedir que sea tu novia... ¿fui lo suficientemente claro?"

Milo y Aioria se quedaron sin palabras, Aioria sólo atinó a asentir, que remedio, no quería que a Shura se le diera por utilizar su 'cuchillito' en su contra... eso iba a ser una experiencia decididamente dolorosa.

Recinto de las Amazonas 11:45 a.m.

Aioria, empujado a la fuerza por sus dos colegas, llegó hasta el lugar en donde se suponía que Vera entrenaba a las aspirantes, claro, se suponía que debía estar ahí; pero no, otra vez se había escabullido hacia el bosque dejando a otra amazona el cargo. Se podría decir que tenía razones para desaparecer, ya que Marin y Kalani no la dejaban en paz un segundo... lo mismo que le pasaba a Aioria. Pero volviendo a nuestros caballeros, que la buscaron con la mirada, al no encontrarla, decidieron preguntarle a Marin... bueno, no, Aioria no lo decidió, lo decidieron a la fuerza mejor dicho. Shura tuvo un poco más que arrastrar a Milo de allí, para un irremediable casanova como él, ver tantas chicas preciosas juntas era mucho; Aioria lo ayudó con gusto a sacarlo de un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, a lo que Milo contestó con otro puñetazo que Aioria esquivó... lástima que Shura estuviera en la línea de fuego a espaldas de él. Aún las aprendices se preguntan por qué dos caballeros dorados corrieron tan velozmente pasando delante de ellas.

"Ya Shura, no fue intencional, deja ya de querernos convertir en sashimi ¿quieres?" Milo le dijo un poco agitado de tanto correr, y por supuesto a una distancia segura del otro. Aioria por otra parte, había logrado escabullirse de sus carceleros y se internó en el bosque, sabía de seguro que allí encontraría a su preciosa Vera.

"¿Dónde está Aioria?"

Milo lo miró, luego escaneó el perímetro y no encontrando su objetivo, se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, hace un momento corría a mi par, supongo que en cuanto me descuidé, él se habrá internado en el bosque" Le respondió Milo.

"Mientras sea para buscar a Vera... si no le dice, ya va a ver..." Se notaba que Shura estaba aún muy enfadado, por lo que Milo optó por regresar a su propio templo, allí al menos estaría en su territorio. Shura le siguió, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al extenso follaje que cubría gran parte del recinto. 'Más te vale Aioria, que se lo pidas de una vez'

Para Aioria fue pan comido encontrar a Vera, se imaginó que, siendo que ella adoraba el Jazmín, la encontraría entre esos arbustos. Bingo, allí estaba, con Elise en su regazo, leyendo el libro que él le había prestado.

"Hola, Vera"

Vera lo miró sobresaltada, no se había dado cuenta que Aioria se le había acercado... ¿cómo la habría encontrado?

"H-hola, Aioria ¿qué haces aquí?" Vera se dio cuenta tarde que se había quitado la máscara, no contaba con que nadie la encontrara, menos él. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que él no parecía sorprendido de verla.

"Te busqué en el recinto, pero como no estabas, supuse que podrías haberte escapado para aquí. Espero no molestarte." Le dijo, mirando a ese precioso rostro que no había podido olvidar.

"No, claro que no me molestas." Aioria se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, acariciando a la gata que ella aún tenía en su regazo, Elise se limitó a ronronear, luego con una de sus garritas tanteo el regazo de Aioria; viendo que él no se lo impedía, se desperezó y se acurrucó en los brazos del caballero, muy a gusto con su nueva cama. Vera la miró maravillada, Elise era muy arisca, especialmente con los desconocidos, pero había aceptado a Aioria al instante.

"Vaya, parece que le gustas, ella es desconfiada de los extraños."

"Quizás haya sentido mi olor en el libro que tienes en las manos y lo tomó como algo que no guarda ninguna amenaza, los gatos son raros de por sí ¿no lo crees?"

Vera asintió, acariciando a su vez la oreja de la gata.

"¿Me buscabas para algo, león?"

Aioria se quedó sorprendido de que Vera lo llamara así, en general, sólo sus amigos lo hacían, pero no le desagradó en absoluto, eso quería decir que al menos ella confiaba un poquito más en él.

"Bueno... es que yo... bueno yo quería saber sí tú... sí ."

Aioria lo dijo tan rápido que Vera tuvo dificultad al principio para entender que fue lo que había dicho.

"¿El festival? Bueno, no planeaba ir, tú sabes bien que no me siento segura con tanta gente rodeándome, además ese casanova va a ir también."

"¿Te refieres a Milo?"

Vera asintió.

"No te preocupes, yo ya le advertí que no te molestara, si intentara algo, ya sabe lo que le va a pasar. Pero, me gustaría que vinieras de todas formas" Aioria dijo esto último casi más para sí mismo, pero Vera lo escuchó de todas manera. Ella sonrió, que mal podría hacerle, si Aioria iba... él le hacía sentir segura, no era un sentimiento al que ella estuviera acostumbrada, pero no era tan malo dejarse proteger por él.

"Muy bien, iré. Pero sólo si tú no te alejas mucho de mi lado, no quiero tener problemas."

Aioria no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿ella no quería que él la dejara sola? Que diablos, si lo que más quería él era pasársela pegado a ella.

"¡Gracias, Vera! Te aseguro que nadie va a molestarte, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero." Aioria tenía una gran sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz de haber logrado que Vera fuera con él. Quizás este año, el festival fuera el mejor de su vida.

Vera también sonreía, Aioria realmente parecía gustar de su compañía sin pretender nada más allá de eso. Con él a su lado, ella no creía que fueran a haber mayores problemas. ¿Pero desde cuándo le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo con él?

Bueno, ojalá sea del agrado de mis lectores! Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! *NdA: Si escucharan una opera Wagneriana, que duran como 5 horas, tendrían la cura al insonmio asegurado.


	6. Capítulo VI: Festival Segunda Parte

Hola! Al fin terminé con el capítulo, siento haberme tardado, pero estuve con una horrible gripe dos semanas enteras. Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo!

Keiko12: Gracias por tu review! Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado hasta el final.

Vulpix de Vulpecula: Tengo una gata, sí, le tengo adoración ^ _~, tu fic también me encantó, vas a hacerle un epílogo o algo? Espero que sí. Gracias por tu review!

Y-Yukiko-Y: Si, a mí también, pero no te preocupes, tengo un buen final para ella. Pero por ahora la necesito para mi plot.

Gracias también a LoneWolf y a Chris!

Declaimer: Los personajes no son míos, ya lo sé!

Capítulo VI: Festival (Segunda Parte)

Recinto de las Amazonas 5:00 p.m.

"Ya deja de pasearte, Vera, no va a pasar nada" Marin le aseguró por enésima vez su amiga, que no se podía estar quieta. Kalani sólo la miraba con expresión divertida, no era común ver nerviosa a Vera.

"Lo siento, Marin, no puedo evitarlo. Sabes que no me acostumbro mucho a la idea de salir rodeada de hombres."

"¡Pero Aioria va con nosotras! Ya no te preocupes, bien sabes que si alguno intenta algo, especialmente Milo, él lo sienta de un puñetazo" dijo Marin, con esto sólo logró que Vera dejara de dar vueltas por la habitación, pero aún no estaba tranquila.

Ya eran las cinco, así que sus acompañantes debían llegar en cualquier momento.

Las tres salieron al verlos a lo lejos; Milo, Aioria y Saga venían a buscarlas para luego encontrarse con el resto en el pueblo, Seiya ya estaba con los otros, prefería no estar cerca de Vera, no fuera a ser cosa que ella lo utilizara de 'quita-nervios', o sea, su punching ball.

Los tres caballeros se quedaron helados al ver a sus acompañantes, estaban preciosas. Milo fue el primero en atinar a decir algo.

"Guau... realmente vamos a tener que mantener estrecha vigilancia aquí, con chicas tan hermosas como ustedes van a ver problemas" Las tres le sonrieron.

"Gracias, Milo, pero espero que no haya problemas después de todo" dijo Marin, y le tomó del brazo, Saga hizo lo mismo con Kalani, sonriéndole y susurrándole al oído que se veía preciosa; Aioria, más tímidamente, se acercó a Vera ofreciéndole su brazo también.

"T-te ves preciosa, Vera." Logró articular Aioria. Vera lo miró con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, león, espero que no tengamos los problemas que pronosticó Milo"

Aioria rió por lo bajo, él se aseguraría que eso no sucediera.

Las tres parejas llegaron al lugar donde Mu, Shura, Aldebaran y Seiya se encontraban. Apenas Vera divisó al caballero de pegaso, se le acercó por detrás sin que él se diera cuenta y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, a lo que Seiya reaccionó saltando como a un metro de distancia de su agresor.

"¡Ouch! ¡Vera, por qué hiciste eso! ¡Me dolió!" Se quejó Seiya.

"Eso te lo mereces por no quedarte con nosotras o al menos tener la decencia de venir a buscarnos, tonto!"

Los demás estaban reían con discreción, las peleas de estos dos terminaban casi siempre con un Seiya sin palabras o corriendo como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera.

"Bueno, ya muchachos, creo que ya debemos irnos, empezaran las atracciones dentro de poco tiempo." Dijo Mu, aún medio riéndose de la cara de Seiya.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino, había mucho para ver, especialmente las danzas tradicionales, eso era lo que más les gustaba a las chicas.

Aioria tomó a Vera de la mano y la puso en el hueco de su brazo, Vera se dejó llevar por él.

La tarde se pasó tranquilamente, las parejas siguieron juntas hasta el anochecer, cuando Saga decidió que ya había soportado suficiente tiempo a sus camaradas... además deseaba estar a solas con Kalani un rato, por eso se separó del grupo no sin antes enviarle una advertencia a Milo para que hiciera lo mismo, o sea, dejaran solos a Vera y Aioria. Milo lo captó enseguida y arrastró a Seiya y Marin.

"Umm... ¿Marin, querías algo de beber no es verdad? Te invito lo que quieras ¡ven Seiya, no quiero perderte de vista!" Dijo Milo, Marin no entendía porque de repente Milo se había puesto tan ansioso, Seiya, que estaba a medio masticar un pastelito, lo quedó mirando como atontado.

"¿Afonde quifer ir?" (¿Adónde quieres ir?) Le preguntó Seiya, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase que Milo lo arrastró para el lado opuesto en el que iban Marin, Aioria y Vera.

"Después te digo, necesitamos que Marin nos siga y no sospeche mucho" Le susurró Milo a Seiya, él asintió, no muy convencido y fue en busca de su instructora.

"Umm, Marin, Milo pregunta que si vas a venir o no." Marin miró a Seiya un segundo, dudando en dejar a Vera sola, realmente estaba sedienta y deseaba un buen refresco.

"No te preocupes por mí, Marin, yo estaré bien." Le dijo Vera.

"¿Estás segura? Puedo esperar un poco más."

"¿Y dejar pasar una oportunidad de que una bebida gratis? ¡Ni en sueños! Anda ve, yo no me alejaré mucho, y si no, nos encontramos a las diez en el camino de regreso ¿te parece?"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices..." Marin miró a Aioria que se les acercó, y se despidió de él por un rato, Vera le explicó que Milo quería comprarle algo de beber a Marin, Aioria asintió y se despidió de Marin, le echó una mirada a Milo, y este le dijo que se fuera con Vera que él mantendría ocupados a estos dos. Aioria asintió y se llevó a Vera por el lado contrario.

"¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial, Vera?" Le preguntó Aioria, deseando poder complacerla en todo lo posible.

"Ummm... no sé, me gustaría probar suerte en aquel local, vi un peluche de gatito hace un rato que me gustaría ganar, está tan bonito"

"Pues vamos, a ver si aún lo tienen" Ambos se dirigieron hacia el stand donde Vera dijo que estaba el peluche.

Milo le compró el refresco prometido a Marin, dejándola un momento sola para poder hablar con Seiya.

Ambos se alejaron un poco, Marin, que no era tonta, se imaginó que algo se traían entre manos; no tanto por Seiya, sino por Milo, así que decidió alejarse, dar un rodeo y acercarse para escuchar que era tan importante que no le decían a ella también.

Milo se fijó que Marin estuviera lejos y se acercó a unos arbustos decorativos que venían muy bien para esconderse.

"¿Qué pasa, Milo? ¿Por qué nos alejamos de Vera y Aioria?"

"Bueno, Seiya, para tu información ese era el plan desde el principio, imagino que no estás muy al tanto de la situación, es por eso que te la voy a explicar... pero antes, tienes que jurarme que no vas a decírselo a Marin o a ninguna otra persona, especialmente a Vera, porque si no, considérate muerto"

"Bueno, ya, te lo juro ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, la cosa es así, a Aioria le gusta mucho Vera, pero tú la conoces, y sabes que ella desconfía de los hombres en general, a excepción tuya. Aioria logró hacerse su amigo y ganar su confianza, pero eso es sólo el principio, él quiere conquistarla también, además si recuerdas a la chica que estaba con Saga, Kalani"

Seiya asintió, conocía a Kalani por ser amiga de Marin y Vera, y le había extrañado que anduviera tan amiga con Saga.

"Bien, Saga quiere proponerle que sea su novia, pero teme que ella no acepte porque Vera desconfía de Saga, así que, si Aioria logra lo mismo pero con Vera, él puede persuadirla de que Saga es un buen chico y todo eso y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿comprendes?"

"Si, pero, lo que aún no entiendo es porqué nos alejamos de ellos"

Milo lo miró como diciendo '¡¿has entendido algo de lo que dije?', Suspiró y golpeó a Seiya en la cabezota que no sabía para que la tenía.

"Que idiota eres, aún no entiendo como ganaste una armadura, ¡los dejamos solos para que se conozcan mejor!"

"¡Bueno ya, que no soy sordo! ¡Y no me golpees!"

"Entonces usa el cerebro, y ya vámonos, Marin debe andar cerca buscándonos." Ambos salieron de su lugar escondido, sin siquiera reparar que Marin había estado del otro lado, escuchándolo todo. Aún estaba sorprendida por la revelación, era demasiado repentino, ella sabía que Aioria nunca la había mirado más que como amiga, pero eso no le impedía tener alguna esperanza, pero ahora sentía que se las habían destrozado de un solo golpe... ella jamás podría competir con Vera, aunque ella fuera su mejor amiga y supiera lo que sentía por Aioria, no podía culparla si encontraba a Aioria de su agrado y correspondía a sus sentimientos, no, no se interpondría, pero tampoco diría nada de lo que había escuchado, le dolía bastante ya de por sí perder tan horriblemente... que irónico, ella era la que los había presentado después de todo, nunca pensó que Vera pudiera conquistar la atención de Aioria de una manera tan completa... pero que podía hacer ella, Quería demasiado a su amiga para frustrar quizás su única posibilidad de encontrar a su verdadero amor.

Con un gesto brusco, se secó las lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, Milo y Seiya debían estar buscándola, pero ella no iría a su encuentro, no así, prefería calmarse para luego decirles que se iría a casa temprano porque le dolía la cabeza, si, eso les diría.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido Marin?" Preguntó Seiya, escaneando el perímetro sin éxito, había mucha gente alrededor.

"Que buena pregunta, si la dejamos aquí cerca, quizás haya encontrado algo de su agrado y fue a ver." Contestó Milo, que tampoco lograba encontrarla.

Lo que sí encontró fue una preciosa rubia que le guiñó un ojo, eso era suficiente para que Milo fuera en su busca.

"Oye, Seiya, quédate aquí y ve si Marin aparece, yo ya vengo"

Seiya lo miró extrañado pero hizo lo que le dijeron y se quedó buscando a Marin.

"Hola, preciosa ¿estás sola?" Le preguntó Milo a la chica rubia.

"Sí, por ahora..." Le contestó insinuante, y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo, linda?"

"Será un placer."

Aioria y Vera estaban muy ensimismados en su conversación, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde hubiera menos gente, cerca de la rambla, donde había una hermosa vista del mar.

"Gracias por ganar el peluche para mí, Aioria" Le agradeció Vera, Aioria se sonrojó un poco.

"N-no es nada, a ti te gustaba después de todo."

Vera le sonrió y se apoyó contra la baranda de la rambla. "¿Está muy bonita la noche, no crees?"

"Cierto, hasta el mar está calmo."

"Me pregunto si Marin estará bien con Milo y Seiya, ojalá no se metan en problemas."

"Por qué lo dices, Marin no es de esa clase de personas"

"Pero Milo y Seiya sí."

Aioria sonrió, a Vera realmente no le agradaba Milo, y lo peor era que era su culpa en algún sentido porque Milo preguntó por ella para hacerle un favor a él.

"Milo es un buen muchacho, es mi mejor amigo."

"Y un casanova formidable"

"Si, bueno, eso es algo que él no puede evitar. Pero siempre está cuando se lo necesita."

Vera se desperezó un poco y se sentó en el borde de la rambla, Aioria se sentó a su lado, acercándose levemente, no quería que Vera lo tomara a mal o algo.

A ella no pareció molestarle su cercanía, era raro, pero se sentía muy a gusto con Aioria, aún estando a solas con él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato disfrutando de la suave brisa del mar. Vera miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las diez.

"Aioria, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino, le dije a Marin que nos encontraríamos a las diez en la salida hacia el santuario."

"Bien, vamos, no quiero que se preocupe por nosotros."

Vera asintió, ambos se bajaron de la baranda y se pusieron a caminar, no con mucha prisa la verdad. En eso Aioria la tomó de la mano, a Vera no le disgustó, tenía las manos un poco frías y la de Aioria estaba tibia.

Aioria sonrió, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado. Vera se frotó un poco el brazo con su mano libre, tenía algo de frío. Aioria notó eso enseguida y le ofreció su campera, Vera la aceptó con gusto y se la puso a los hombros, estaba tibia por el calor del cuerpo de Aioria.

"Gracias... ¿tú no tienes frío?"

"Si pasaras tanto tiempo como yo en el templo de Acuario, esto te parecería una brisa matinal"

Vera sonrió, y Aioria aprovechó a pasarle un brazo por sus hombros, ella se acercó más a su cuerpo buscando su calor. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ya habían casi llegado al lugar de encuentro con los demás.

"Fue una noche muy agradable, la pasé muy bien." Dijo Vera, acercándose aún más a Aioria.

"Si... fue muy agradable, eso fue porque tú estabas conmigo..."

Ambos se miraron, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando más y más... sus labios a un centímetro de distancia y luego...

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aioria y Vera se separaron bruscamente, al caer Milo y Seiya muy cerca de ellos... bueno, casi encima mejor dicho.

Aioria se juró a sí mismo que los iba a matar cuando regresaran a casa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar pues un sujeto del tamaño de Aldebaran se abalanzó hacia ellos, Aioria logró esquivar el primer golpe, pero no vio al otro sujeto que vino por el costado, el puñetazo lo alcanzó de lleno en la mejilla haciéndolo trastabillar, ya se preparaba para devolver la atención, pero una enfurecida Vera se le adelantó, y con un rápido movimiento, le propinó al idiota un gancho que le dio de lleno en el mentón.

En eso, Milo y Seiya trataban de detener al mastodonte y su otro secuaz, tenían prohibido atacar a civiles... pero esto era cuestión de vida o muerte. Milo lanzó un golpe al estómago de su contrincante, este sólo dio un paso atrás, pero eso fue suficiente para que lo volviera a golpear. Seiya ya tenía al otro inconsciente, Aioria y Vera tenían controlado al tercero. En eso, llegan Saga, Kalani y Aldebaran, que con prontitud sujetó al mastodonte y lo obligó a desistir de seguir peleando con Milo.

"¡Bastardo, te mataré por acercarte a mi novia!" Le gritó a Milo, que lo miraba desafiante.

"¡Ella no me dijo que estaba contigo! ¡No fue mi intención quitártela!" Le respondió.

Vera se volvió a mirar a la chica rubia, que era la que parecía haber gritado en un principio. Se la veía un poco pálida. Ella se acercó y le tocó el hombro.

"Oye, tú eres el meollo del asunto, ve a buscar a ese orangután que tienes por novio y llévatelo. Y aclárale que no busque a Milo, o habrá peores problemas." Le advirtió Vera. La chica la miró un poco resentida y se interpuso entre su novio y Milo.

"Él sólo pensó que estaba sola, no hagas un escándalo de nada." Le espetó la chica a su novio, que ya estaba libre de Aldebaran, pero el otro aún seguía a su lado por las dudas.

"¡Me voy un segundo y luego te estás besando con él!" Le gritó, y miró a Milo. "Y tú no te atrevas a acercarte a ella."

"¡Ja! No te preocupes, no lo haré, no me interesa." Le respondió Milo, y se dio media vuelta. Aioria tomó a Vera de la mano y les indicó a los otros que lo siguieran.

Aún se podía escuchar al mastodonte y su novia discutir a lo lejos.

Todos habían pasado un mal rato, es por eso que nadie hablaba, se separaron al llegar al santuario, cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas moradas. Kalani, Saga, Vera y Aioria se dirigieron hacia el recinto de las amazonas, Milo les había dicho que Marin se había ido más temprano porque le dolía la cabeza. Los muchachos las acompañaron, luego se despidieron de ellas. Kalani y Vera siguieron por su cuenta el último tramo hasta su casa.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Vera?" Preguntó Kalani.

"Si, sólo un poco cansada, pero nada más"

"¿Cómo te fue con Aioria?"

Vera la miró y le sonrió.

"Normal, supongo, la pasé bien. ¿Y tú?"

Kalani estaba esperando que le preguntara, y sonrió de una manera radiante.

"Muuuuuuuuy bien, ¡Saga me pidió que fuera su noviaaaaaa!"

"¿En serio? Vaya con él, pensé que se tardaría más... ¿tú que le respondiste?"

"Que sí, por supuesto... ¿no te molesta?"

"¡Claro que no! Mientras él cuide de ti no habrá problemas"

"¡Gracias, Vera!" Kalani la abrazó, a lo que Vera respondió con una sonrisa. Ya era hora de que alguna tuviera novio.

Ambas entraron en la casa, Marin parecía estar en su dormitorio, Vera prefirió no molestarla, ella tenía mucho en que pensar por sí sola.


	7. Capítulo VII: Comienzan Los Problemas

Keiko12: Si, Milo es de lo peor ^_^. Gracias por tu review!

Ares: Gracias por tu review! Si ya algo tengo pensado, pero si lo llego a escribir, van a ser fics aparte. Y los problemas aún no empiezan ^_^

Gracias lone wolf!

Declaimer: No son míos... =_=

Capítulo VII: Comienzan Los Problemas

Vera entró a su habitación, donde por supuesto ya estaba Elise esperándola acurrucada en la cama, pero al ver a su ama se desperezó con un maullido... pero no se levantó. Vera le sonrió con cariño y fue hacia ella.

"¡Vaya contigo! No eres capaz de bajarte de la cama para saludarme siquiera." Le dijo, mientras la levantaba y le daba un abrazo. Luego la volvió a dejar en su lugar y comenzó a desvestirse, había sido un buen día pero un poco agotador, quizás por los nervios más que nada. Vera encontró su pijama y luego se metió en la cama, Elise se acurrucó en su regazo, ya que Vera pensaba leer un poco antes de irse a dormir. Intentó concentrarse en la lectura, pero no lo logró. Todo el tiempo le venía a la mente el momento que había pasado con Aioria, él era tan atento y protector con ella, la había pasado tan bien, ni siquiera se había sentido intranquila porque él le hubiera tomado la mano o pasado el brazo por los hombros... eso había sido una sensación muy agradable, pero lo que sí perturbaba a Vera era el recuerdo del beso que casi le daba Aioria... si no fuera por la interrupción de Milo y Seiya... ¿habría ella dejado que la besara? Ningún hombre lo había hecho antes, lo habían intentado, pero sin éxito. No. No podía tener ningún sentimiento por él, Aioria sólo era su amigo y nada más. Marin lo quería y Vera no estaba dispuesta a perder a su mejor amiga por eso. De ahora en más tendría que cuidarse de no volver a dejar que una situación así se volviera a dar. ¿Pero entonces quería decir que ella le gustaba a Aioria como algo más? ¿Se habría ido Marin a casa temprano por su causa?

Vera sacudió su cabeza, eran muchas preguntas con pocas respuestas por ahora, no quería pensar más. Decidió seguir con su lectura, ¡pero para colmo el libro que estaba leyendo era de Aioria! Lo dejó a un lado y apagó la luz del velador. Mañana sería un largo día, era el presentimiento que Vera tuvo antes de quedarse dormida.

Templo de Leo 10:30 p.m.

"¡Milo, imbécil! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Casi había logrado llegar a algo más con ella y tú te enredas en una estúpida pelea por una chica!" Le gritó Aioria a Milo, que lo miraba consternado, sabía que había metido la pata horriblemente, y por esa razón arruinado la oportunidad de Aioria con Vera, ¡y con lo que les había costado!

"¡Lo siento! ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! No te enfades, leon, por favor" Le suplicó Milo, no deseaba que un Aioria furioso le diese por entrenar alguna de sus técnicas con él, no es que el no pudiera defenderse, pero saldrían los dos bastante mal heridos si se enfrentaban. Además era muy factible que Aioria le ganara... era muy difícil vencer al león dorado si este se encontraba en un estado de furia, porque no sentiría ningún golpe hasta haber aniquilado a su enemigo.

Aioria se paseaba como gato enjaulado de un lado para el otro, ojalá Vera no estuviera enfadada con él por culpa de Milo, porque si no...

"Cálmate, Aioria, no vas a lograr nada a excepción de un surco en el suelo" Le dijo Shura, que parecía ser el único calmo, pues él se había enterado del desastre cuando llegó al santuario, Saga se lo había relatado. Realmente no sabía de que lado ponerse, Saga y Aioria eran partidarios de masacrar a Milo y Seiya por idiotas; pero por otro lado, Milo no era del todo culpable, él no sabía que la chica tenía un estúpido orangután por novio y por consiguiente, no había buscado la pelea a propósito. Milo era todo menos un buscapleitos, prefería cortejar a una chica bonita más que cualquier otra cosa.

El aire se cortaba con cuchillo, por lo que el caballero de Capricornio decidió sugerir un descanso por hoy. Milo aceptó de inmediato y, con un buenas noches, se dirigió a su propio templo. Aioria no le contestó. Aún estaba demasiado enojado con él, aunque Shura sabía que por la mañana ya estaría más calmado.

"Oye, Aioria, vete a dormir. No hay nada más que puedas hacer por hoy."

Aioria lo miró, y con un suspiro de resignación le dijo buenas noches y se retiró a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Shura suspiró aliviado. Las cosas habían salido mal, no creía que Vera estuviera muy tranquila al respecto tampoco, sólo esperaba que no se enojara con Aioria... o tendrían un problema peor: Un Aioria otra vez depresivo y un Milo carcomido por la culpa... y de los dos no sabía cuál era peor.

La mañana encontró a la mayoría de los soldados y caballeros del santuario totalmente dormidos, después del festival que había terminado tarde a la madrugada, muchos se habían quedado hasta el final, y por consiguiente, se habían quedado completamente dormidos. Pero había alguien que se había levantado realmente temprano, no había podido dormir mucho, así que no pensaba dejar dormir a los soldados tampoco... si, adivinaron, era Aioria el que se dirigía con cara de pocos amigos a recinto dedicado al alojamiento de los supuestos guardias... que roncaban a pata suelta sin siquiera presentir que estaban en graves problemas.

Aioria entró sigilosamente a la primera recámara, sonrió de una manera realmente maníaca, y se acercó a la primera cama, donde el pobre soldado dormía sin saber de que un león de pésimo humor lo rondaba. Aioria se agachó en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la oreja del hombre, y con una voz suave y sedosa preguntó "¿Estás muy a gustó durmiendo en tu cómoda cama?" A lo que el soldado, aún dormido, sonrió y medio asintió. Aioria volvió a mostrar una hilera de dientes perfectos con esa sonrisa que crispaba los nervios hasta del más valiente.

"Oh, bueno, entonces ¿no piensas levantarte para tus deberes matutinos?" El soldado dijo algo parecido a un 'no', y se volteó para seguir en su sueño. A esto Aioria sólo contestó con una risa bastante macabra.

"Bueno... ¡O SE LEVANTAN AHORA MISMO LOS CONVIERTO A TODOS EN PATÉ DE CANGREJO, MANADA DE IMBÉCILES!" Ante semejante grito, que por lo menos se escuchó hasta el pabellón central del Santuario, los soldados saltaron todos al unísono de sus camas, preparados para lo peor, pues su jefe estaba de malas esta mañana... muy malas, y esto prometía ponerse peor.

Templo de Acuario 7:00 a.m.

Camus se despertó al oír un grito terrible que parecía lejano... pero era como si de alguna forma se lo hubieran gritado en la oreja. Cuando se despertó un poco más, vio que era bastante temprano... en ese momento su cerebro decidió que era hora de funcionar. A Camus le había parecido que el dueño de tan formidable voz no podía ser otro que... oh oh. Se levantó como un rayo, se vistió y calzó su armadura y corrió hacia las barracas.

Allí se encontró con un espectáculo bastante al estilo espartano, o sea, los pobres soldados corriendo de un lado para el otro tratando de esquivar a su jefe y de cumplir con sus tareas rápida y eficientemente para que Aioria no los golpeara... otra vez. Al menos la mitad de ellos habían sido puestos a entrenar bajo la mirada vigilante de Aioria que no dejaba pasar nada por alto. Los hombres sabían por experiencia que no debían desobedecerle, pero de todas maneras les resultaba extraño su mal humor, Aioria solía ser un buen líder y siempre estaba atento a todo, además era amable y tendían a veces a olvidar que él era un caballero dorado, especialmente cuando se ponía a hablar con ellos como le hablaría a uno de sus amigos. Por eso miraron con esperanza al caballero de Acuario, quizás él pudiera calmarle de alguna manera.

Camus se dirigió hacia Aioria, no se imaginaba que lo de ayer lo hubiera afectado tanto. Al menos no estaba deprimido... aunque no sabía que era peor, porque estaba muy enojado. Él no estaba de acuerdo que Aioria se las tomara con los pobres soldados, pero nada podía hacer, era tarea por excelencia del caballero dorado de Leo el encargarse de la mayoría de los guardias del santuario, el otro santo encargado de la otra mitad de los soldados era Aries, pero ninguno se metía en territorio de otro.

"Aioria, ya déjalos en paz, ¿no ves que los tienes aterrorizados ya?"

"No te metas, Camus, o voy a pensar que estás recriminando mi forma de comandarlos."

Camus lo miró con dureza... realmente prefería a Aioria en estado depresivo, cuando se ponía a la defensiva, tenía una lengua muy afilada, y lo peor, era que no se fijaba en contra de quien la usaba.

"Veo que te has levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy, y no, no te estoy recriminando nada" Le retrucó Camus, con esa voz carente de emoción alguna que utilizaba cuando se enfadaba.

"Pues sino tienes nada que hacer, déjame tranquilo. No deseo discutir más contigo o vamos a terminar peleando por nada" Le contestó Aioria, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Camus puso los ojos en blanco y se dio media vuelta.

"Cuando te calmes, _mon ami, _ver a verme que deseo discutir algo contigo" Con esto dicho, Camus se retiró, le daba pena por los soldados, pero él nada podía hacer... por ahora.

Recinto de las Amazonas 8:00 a.m.

Vera se había levantado hacía una hora, tomado su desayuno y salido a cumplir con sus deberes del día. No había visto a Marin esa mañana, era raro, pues ella solía levantarse junto con Vera para tomar juntas el desayuno. Vera pensó que quizás aún estuviera cansada de ayer. Hoy le tocaba hacer ronda en la periferia, algo que Marin hacía por lo común, pues a ella no la molestaba ningún soldado. Pero Vera había decidido que por esta vez ella misma lo haría, le dejó una nota a Marin y se fue.

Vera se detuvo un rato en uno de los arbustos de jazmínes que crecían salvajes cerca de la casa, como de costumbre tomó un ramillete y se lo ató a la media cola que se había hecho. Luego enfiló hacia la salida del recinto. Lo que Vera no sabía, era que unas sombras la seguían con la mirada, eran tan sigilosas que ni ella se dio por enterada que la estaban vigilando.

Cuando comenzó su ronda se encontró con un par de soldados que, al minuto de verla, corrieron hacia ella. Vera se preparó para defenderse, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que ellos la miraban con ojos suplicantes y le decían arrodillados a sus pies "¡Por favor, señorita Vera, calme al señor Aioria antes de que nos mate a todos!" Vera los observó, desconfiada, pero los dos parecían desesperados y no por molestarla precisamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Aioria, por qué están tan asustados?"

"El señor Aioria está de pésimo humor, y nada parece indicar que vaya a cambiar en todo el día... ¡Usted es la única persona a la que escuchará! ¡Endúlcele el talante, se lo suplicamos!"

Vera sintió pena de ellos, pero ¿qué era lo que le pasaba a Aioria esta mañana?

Ella asintió, a los dos soldados se les iluminó el rostro... aún había una esperanza. Ellos le indicaron que los siguieran, Vera así lo hizo, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, se encontraron en las barracas. A Vera no le hacía ni chiste estar rodeada de soldados, pero si Aioria estaba allí... ¡otra vez pensando en él de manera tan cariñosa! Debía dejar de hacerlo, o presentía serios problemas.

Vera se acercó sigilosamente, Aioria estaba tan absorto en dar órdenes y mantener todo bajo control, que ni la sintió. Ella le tocó el hombro suavemente, a lo que Aioria respondió volteando rápidamente y tomando la mano que osaba distraerlo. Pero fue tal su sorpresa al encontrarse con que era Vera, que la soltó suavemente.

"Lo siento. No sabía que eras tú" Se disculpó Aioria.

"No hay problema... ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado esta mañana?"

Ante esas preguntas Aioria se quedó mudo... que le podía responder, si era ella en parte por lo que estaba así.

"No me pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pues, porque dos de tus soldados vinieron a pedirme que tratara de calmarte ¡porque prácticamente los estabas matando!" Le espetó Vera.

Aioria giró lentamente la cabeza y divisó al par que parecía más nervioso que el resto. Les sonrió fríamente y su mirada decía que ajustaría cuentas más tarde. Esto se estaba poniendo de Guatemala a Guatepeor.

"No te preocupes, Vera, estoy bien, sólo que ellos están un poco holgazanes últimamente y decidí darles un poco más de trabajo, eso es todo"

A Vera esto no la convenció demasiado, pero que podía hacerle, ella era de rango inferior a Aioria y contradecir a un superior era de por sí bastante malo, aunque el superior fuera Aioria.

"Está bien, si tú lo dices... bueno, creo que debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer" Los soldados la vieron como se despedía, y se preguntaron si había sido buena idea la de traerla. Vera miró las caras de los pobres y decidió utilizar un último truco, pues el aura de Aioria parecía aún más amenazante que cuando ella llegó.

"Um... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Vera no lo dejó contestar y lo arrastró con ella hacia unas rocas que los ocultaban de la vista de los demás. Allí Vera se quitó la máscara, y miró a Aioria con unos grandes ojos de gatita desamparada, esto tomó a Aioria por sorpresa.

"Por favor, ya no seas tan duro con ellos, si algo te molesta sabes que puedes decírmelo si quieres... pero ya no estés enojado, ¿Siiiii?" Aioria la miró azorado; Vera no usaría un truco tan bajo con él... ¿o sí? ¿Y por qué intercedía por esos idiotas? Eso le gustó aún menos.

"Vera... "

"Por favooor"

"... muy bien, ya que pareces tan decidida a salir en su defensa..." Vera le sonrió brillantemente, Aioria le devolvió la sonrisa, que podía hacerle, Vera era su punto débil.

"¡Gracias león! ¡Sabía que no eras tan tirano!" Le dijo, luego para sorpresa de Aioria, le abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, pórtate bien. Por la tarde te devolveré el libro que me prestaste, ya casi lo terminé." Aioria sólo atinó a asentir mientras veía a su hermosa perdición alejarse. Cuando Vera ya no estaba a la vista, Aioria se llevó la mano a su mejilla, sonrió suavemente y decidió que tal vez sería un buen día después de todo.

Vera se dirigió hacia el lugar desde donde los dos soldados la habían interceptado, aún tenía un trecho más que verificar para luego volver al recinto. Vera sonreía, Aioria le había hecho caso después de todo... pero ¡que bicho le habría picado para abrasarle y darle un beso! Eso era bastante atrevido de su parte... aunque a Aioria no pareció molestarle en absoluto. Vera sacudió la cabeza. Lo estaba haciendo otra vez, pensar tanto en él... debía alejarse lo más pronto posible, ¡pero para colmo le había dicho que le devolvería el libro a la tarde! Lo tendría que volver a ver. Vera suspiró, realmente tendría que tratar de separarse de él, no quería que Marin sospechara algo, especialmente que pensara que su amiga le había robado al chico de su agrado. ¿Pero cómo lograr distanciarse sin que Aioria notara algo raro?

Recinto de las Amazonas 9:15 a.m.

Marin entreabrió la puerta de su habitación para ver si veía a Vera, ella no estaba en casa, bien, no quería que le preguntara nada esta mañana. Se dirigió hacia la cocina y allí vio la nota de Vera.

'Marin:

Tomé tu lugar hoy en la ronda, por lo que parecía estabas algo cansada, por eso no te preocupes.

¡Pero tú tienes que tomar mi lugar hoy con las aprendices! Bueno, espero verte dentro de un rato.

Cariños Vera'

Marin sonrió muy a su pesar, Vera siempre cuidando de que todo estuviera en orden... tan parecido a lo que Aioria hacia... pero lo que ella no se imaginaba era que ahora las cosas estaban bastante mal para Marin. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntas, Vera y Marin siempre buscaban la compañía mutua, pero hoy, por primera vez en años, Marin no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para saludar como si nada a su amiga sin mirarla como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en el pecho. Era la primera vez que Marin sentía la necesidad de esquivarla, y lo haría todo lo que pudiera, al menos hasta la noche.

Decidió entonces tomar un desayuno ligero y salir para encontrar a Kalani, ella la reemplazaría en lugar de Marin con las chicas, Marin no quería que Vera supiera donde encontrarla, si, eso haría. Necesitaba estar sola para pensar.

Marin salió del recinto, y se alejó por los lugares menos transitados del santuario. A ella también la vigilaban las mismas sombras que a Vera, pero ella también falló en sentirlas cerca, parecía que las dos guerreras estaban tan preocupadas por sus problemas que habían, inconscientemente, bajado la guardia.

Templo de Aries 11:48 a.m.

Ya casi era el mediodía, y Milo aún no dejaba de pasearse preocupado. Camus le había contado lo de esa mañana, y Milo imaginó que a Aioria esto no se le iba a pasar tan rápido, en general se enojaba y cinco minutos después estaba de buen humor otra vez. Pero no esta vez.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Mu? ¡Si él sigue así me va a terminar matando hoy!" Dijo Milo, al borde del ataque de nervios. Mu lo miró apenado; era la primera vez que realmente no sabía que decir, sólo se le ocurría que quizás Vera pudiera calmarle un poco. Si supiera que gracias a los cielos eso ya había sucedido...

"Ay, Milo ¿qué planeas decirle a Aioria para que se calme? Esta mañana estaba hecho una fiera, y los pobres soldados son los que estaban pagando las consecuencias" Dijo Camus.

Los tres se miraron sin saber que contestarse. En eso los caballeros sienten que Aioria se acercaba... pero su aura estaba calmada, nada que ver con la que tenía esa mañana. Milo dio un suspiro audible de alivio. Quizás el león no lo matara hoy después de todo.

Camus lo miró como diciéndole 'no cantes victoria aún'.

Aioria entró al templo de Aries con paso tranquilo.

"Hola, muchachos ¿cómo están?" Les saludó Aioria, sonriéndoles.

"Hola, Aioria, veo que ya estás más calmado" Le contestó Camus.

"Si, por cierto, Milo tiene suerte de que Vera no esté enojada conmigo." Milo dio un paso atrás y le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Ves, te lo dije, ella no tenía porque molestarse contigo" Le contestó Milo, aún no muy convencido de la aparente calma de su amigo.

"No te preocupes, no te voy a matar... pero si vuelves a meter la pata..."

"No, no, no lo haré, antes de hacer nada para ayudarte te lo preguntaré primero."

Aioria asintió. Los cuatro decidieron ir a almorzar algo, pues parecía que al menos a tres de ellos, el desayuno no les había podido pasar por la garganta esa mañana.

Ojalá les guste el capítulo, trataré de subir uno por semana, pero eso es si no me matan con los estudios antes, sino, ya saben. Pero pienso terminar este fic! Pleaseeeeeeee reviews!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Complot

Vulpix De Vulpécula: ¿Verdad que esta gracioso? No te preocupes, no voy a hacer que Aioria lo mate, no puedo dejar que mate a mi propio signo después de todo ^_^, No te quedarás sin jefe.

Lonewolf: Ya sé que fue un truco muy bajo, pero los hombres suelen caer por eso ^_^, me alegro que te haya divertido! Y aún falta para que estos dos logren algo. Ahora viene lo peor, tú espera.

Keiko12: Si lo seguiré escribiendo, gracias Keiko!

Declaimer: No-son-míos.

Capítulo VIII: Complot

"¡No crean que me asustan, imbéciles! ¡Yo puedo hacerlos volar por el aire sin ayuda!"

Un hombre de unos veinte años les decía a unos guardias que, por lo que parecía, querían hacerlo puré. Esto fue lo que Marin dedujo de la situación que estaba desarrollándose debajo de la colina en donde ella estaba escondida. Había escuchado las voces un rato antes, mientras estaba sentada, pensando en sus propios problemas. Decidió ver que pasaba, no le extrañaban las peleas, pero lo que sí llamó su atención fue el hecho de que estos sujetos estuvieran tan lejos de los lugares normales de entrenamiento.

El sujeto al que tenían rodeado se lanzó al ataque, derribando a uno de los cuatro soldados, en eso otro venía a su encuentro, pero él lo esquivó y le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó sentado en el suelo, Marin seguía observando, no le parecía una pelea justa; pero no intervino... aún. El hombre peleaba muy bien, pero no se había dado cuenta que el cuarto soldado planeaba atacarlo por la espalda, ante esto, Marin salto de su escondite y le dio una patada a ese tramposo. Los cuatro miraron a Marin y la reconocieron, y antes de que ella preguntara nada, salieron corriendo. El sujeto, que ahora Marin podía ver bien, tenía cabello color caoba, y unos hermosos ojos color amatista, que la miraban de forma casi burlona.

"Vaya, gracias, preciosa, no me había dado cuenta del cuarto" Le dijo.

"No me parecía una pelea justa, y no me llames 'preciosa', mi nombre es Marin, para ti, señorita Marin" le contestó ella, un poco fastidiada por la forma en que la estaba mirando, demasiado altanero para ella.

"Ups, perdón, preciosa señorita Marin, mi nombre es Jake, gusto en conocerla" La forma en que lo dijo casi logró que Marin lo sentara de un puñetazo, ¡pero que sujeto tan arrogante!

"¡Vuelve al tu lugar de entrenamiento y deja de crear problemas!" Le ordenó Marin, dándose media vuelta para regresar al recinto de las amazonas.

Jake la miró con una sonrisa un poco irónica, esa chica sí que era todo un general, pero le gustó su manera de actuar frente a una pelea injusta, como ella lo había llamado.

_'Marin, eh, bueno, ya tengo a una chica, que debe ser preciosa, para molestar un poco en este aburrido lugar'_ Pensó, antes de cumplir la 'orden' de la bella guerrera de cabellos de fuego.

Recinto de las Amazonas 14:45 p.m.

Vera se extrañó de que Marin no viniera a almorzar como de costumbre, había encontrado a Kalani en su lugar, ella le dijo que sí la había visto esta mañana, y que le había pedido que la reemplazara por hoy, algo que a Vera le resultó aún más extraño.

"No te preocupes, Vera, seguro que se retrasó por algo. No creo que se tarde en llegar" Dijo Kalani, tratando de que Vera dejara de preocuparse por nada.

"Lo sé, pero, es que hoy no la vi para nada, y eso es raro... pareciera que quisiera evitarme." Le contestó Vera, tomando de su vaso.

Kalani no se imaginaba cuan acertada estaba su amiga, pero le parecía imposible que Marin quisiera evitar a Vera, si tenían algún problema, solían sentarse a discutirlo. En ese momento entró Marin hecha una furia, tan enojada estaba que ni notó a sus amigas que la miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

"Hola, Marin ¿dónde has estado?" Preguntó Vera. Marin la miró aún tratando de calmarse.

"Por ahí..."

"Me extrañó que dejaras a Kalani en tu lugar... ¿te sientes bien?"

Marin miró a Vera, veía que realmente estaba preocupada, pero aún no se recuperaba del todo de lo de ayer.

"Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. Y si me disculpan, creo que comeré algo."

Vera notó al instante que algo había cambiado en Marin, alguien que no la conociera tan bien como ella, ni lo habría notado... pero Vera sí.

"Umm... Marin, quisiera consultar algo contigo después de que comas ¿quieres?"

"No lo sé, tengo que hacer..."

"Por favor"

Marin sabía lo que ese 'por favor' significaba, a Vera era difícil engañarla, por eso asintió, pensando en que demonios le podía dar como excusa de su cambio de humor.

Cuando terminó Marin de comer, ambas se dirigieron a un sendero que llevaba hacia un claro en el bosque. Marin iba muy callada, lo que acentuó más la sensación de Vera de que desde anoche, algo le debía de haber pasado.

Cuando llegaron, Vera se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles, Marin se sentó a su lado.

"Y bien ¿De qué querías hablarme?"

"¿Qué te sucede? Y no me mientas, sé que algo te pasó ayer en el festival que pusiste la excusa de un dolor de cabeza para regresar temprano."

"No sé porque piensas que era una excusa... realmente no me sentía muy bien." Respondió Marin, aunque seguía con ese tono monótono que a Vera le daba ganas de acogotarla por utilizarlo en su contra.

"¡Basta, Marin, sé que algo malo te pasa, siempre hemos hablado de nuestros problemas! ¡¿Por qué ahora es diferente?"

Marin la miró sorprendida, tendría que decirle lo que había escuchado... no, no lo haría, no iba a meterse, pero tampoco iba a ayudar.

"Muy bien, lo que pasa es que hoy me encontré con un sujeto horrible ¡qué no sé quien demonios se cree! Y por eso estoy un poco fastidiada, eso es todo"

"¿Eso era todo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Ponlo en su lugar, si no dime quien es y yo lo haré"

"No, yo quiero tener ese placer."

Vera sonrió, aunque aún no estaba muy convencida, al menos era algo. Marin se levantó, le dijo que debía hacer algunas cosas todavía y que la vería por la noche, Vera asintió, pero no la acompañó, para alivio de Marin. A Marin no le gustaba mentirle, aunque fuera una mentira a medias, si le dijera lo que le pasaba en realidad... tendría que relatarle todo lo que había escuchado, y eso era lo último que haría.

Vera la vio alejarse, aún pensativa. Luego se acordó que tenía que devolverle el libro a Aioria... tendría que volver a verlo, bueno, que remedio, por desgracia, la idea de verlo le alegraba más de lo que a ella particularmente le agradaba. Suspiró y se levantó, debía ir a buscar el libro y luego iría al templo de Leo.

En las afueras del santuario, dos hombres misteriosos se deslizaban sigilosamente hacia el pueblo, iban disfrazados de soldados, aunque en realidad no lo eran. A llegar a una casa abandonada, esperaron hasta que un hombre elegantemente vestido se les acercó.

"¿Las tienen?"

"Sí, señor, sólo nos falta que usted las revise para que comencemos con lo planeado" Le respondió uno de los sujetos, que le extendió un sobre. El hombre miró su contenido y sonrió fríamente, o sí, esto lo arruinaría todo; y eso era lo que él más quería. Pronto La señorita Kido lo recibiría en el santuario por un asunto de negocios, era ahí cuando conseguiría lo que ni todo el oro del mundo le pudo dar... hasta ahora. Con una sonrisa fría, les devolvió el sobre.

"Póngalo entre sus cosas, y asegúrense de que ella se entere, con esto estoy seguro de poder destruirlo por completo, perderá toda la confianza que tanto le costó conseguir, y esa será mi oportunidad de hacerla mía."

Los otros dos sonrieron maliciosamente, el hombre les pagaba una fortuna por este trabajo después de todo.

Aioria se paseaba nervioso de un lado al otro, había visto que Vera no parecía enfadada con él por lo de ayer... pero aún no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, se moría por decirle que la amaba con todo su corazón y pedirle que fuera su novia. Difícil. Todavía no estaba seguro si ella le correspondía o no. Ella le había dicho que le devolvería su libro hoy. Decidió calmarse un poco, y se trepó a su escondite favorito entre las vigas del techo a esperarla.

Kalani y Saga se dirigían hacia el templo de Aioria, ella llevaba el libro que Vera le había pedido que le devolviera a Aioria, y Saga la acompañaba porque no podía estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella, esto le causaba gracia a Kalani, pero le encantaba que él se comportara así para con ella.

"Aioria ¿estás en casa?" Preguntó Kalani. Al instante, Aioria se deslizó del techo y se les acercó.

"Hola, Kalani, Saga ¿qué los trae por aquí?"

"Vera me envió a que te devolviera este libro, me dijo que la disculparas por no poder venir ella misma, pero nos quedamos sin aspirinas y ella se ofreció en mi lugar a ir por ella al pueblo."

Aioria asintió, estaba por un lado un poco aliviado, pero por otro desearía poder haberla visto hoy un poco más.

"Gracias, Kalani, no debiste molestarte"

"Si, es cierto, es bastante molesto venir hasta tu templo" Le dijo Saga, Kalani se empezó a reír, y Aioria le hizo una mueca de 'muy gracioso, Saga'. Luego, la pareja se despidió de él y enfilaron de regreso al templo de Géminis.

Aioria los vio alejarse tomados de la mano, realmente los envidiaba, ojalá pudiera él hacer lo mismo con Vera, quizás más adelante lo lograra. Decidió terminar de leer el libro que le había prestado a Vera, así que enfiló hacia el bosque.

Los dos falsos guardias lo vieron alejarse, y decidieron que era su oportunidad de dejarle el sobre entre sus pertenencias. Esto se iba a poner interesante...

Esa misma tarde, el señor Sinclear había sido invitado por la señorita Kido al santuario. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, y como siempre, ella no dejaba que se hospedase en un hotel, teniendo tanto lugar ella allí.

"Gusto en volver a verlo, Sr. Sinclear, pase por favor" Lo recibió Saori, Seiya lo miraba desde el sillón en donde permanecía repantigado, no le llamó la atención nada en especial de ese hombre, excepto que no tendría más de 28 ó 29 años, parecía rico y no era mal parecido. Seiya lo descartó al instante para seguir dormitando, estaba bastante acostumbrado a ver a los socios de Saori. Y este no era la excepción.

"Gracias, Srta. Kido, luce tan hermosa como siempre" le contestó, con una galante sonrisa. Saori le sonrió a la vez y lo invitó a que pasara a la habitación que ella reservaba para recibir a sus socios.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? Me extraña que haya venido antes de lo que habíamos pactado."

"Si, mi viaje estuvo bien, y mi presencia aquí con fecha anterior es por razones de negocios aquí en Grecia... fuera del suyo conmigo, claro."

"Espero no parecerle curiosa en exceso, pero oí que estaba por comprar una casa aquí."

"Bueno, sí, ya la compré, pero aún no está muy amueblada, y no es muy habitable."

"Oh, bueno, entonces presupongo que aceptará mi invitación a quedarse aquí."

"Como podría rechazarla"

Mientras ambos charlaban, alguien tocó a la puerta, Saori le dio permiso de entrar, era Vera, le traía unos documentos de la biblioteca que Saori le había pedido.

"Aquí tiene, Princesa."

"Oh, gracias, Vera, sabía que los encontrarías" Le agradeció Saori.

"No es nada"

Vera se sentía nerviosa, había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que la perturbaba en la habitación... y no era la Srta. Saori. Ese hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y el minuto que tardó Saori en revisar si estaba todo lo que ella había pedido le pareció una eternidad a Vera. Ese hombre le desagradaba sobremanera.

"Bien, creo que esta todo. Si necesito algo más te llamaré." La despidió Saori, Vera la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró, aliviada.

Vera se dirigió hacia el templo de Leo, cruzándose con Seiya en el camino.

"Hola, Seiya, veo que estas holgazaneando otra vez"

"¡Hola, Vera! Bueno, no es que tenga mucho que hacer"

"Oye ¿sabes quién es el sujeto con quien la Srta. Saori está hablando?"

"Creo que se apellida Sinclear, es inglés, y lo he visto un par de veces por aquí."

"Sabes, hay algo en él que no me agrada del todo."

Seiya bufó y le sonrió a Vera. "A nadie le agrada mucho el Sr. En-comparación-conmigo-tú-eres-una-rata miserable" Le dijo Seiya, Vera no pudo más que reír ante ese apodo.

"Que no te escuche la Srta. Saori o vas a tener problemas." Le advirtió Vera.

"No te preocupes, más que darme con su báculo en la cabeza no hará" Vera puso los ojos en blanco y le dio unas palmaditas amistosas a Seiya en la cabeza. "Pórtate bien, hermanito" Luego se fue, enfilando hacia el templo de Leo, deseaba ver a Aioria antes de regresar a su recinto.

Vera llegó al templo de Leo casi con el sol completamente oculto, la tarde se había pasado muy rápido. Entró sin percibir el aura de Aioria por ninguna parte, suspiró un poco decepcionada, se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, pero en ese momento Aioria salta del techo justo detrás de ella.

"¡Aioria! ¿Dónde estabas metido?"

"Bueno, me gusta el techo como lugar de vigilancia más que cualquier otro." Le contestó Aioria, sonriéndole.

Vera se quitó la máscara y le sonrió, este león siempre se salía con algo nuevo.

"¿Recibiste el libro?" Le preguntó.

"Si, espero que te haya gustado."

"Sí, mucho, gracias por prestármelo"

"Na, cuando quieras. Oye ¿quieres tomar una tasa de café o té?"

"¡Claro, me encantaría! Hoy fue un día bastante largo, al menos por la mañana."

Aioria le ofreció su brazo, y ambos se dirigieron hacia la casa que había dentro del templo, pero un poco escondida.

Jake vigilaba atento a esos dos 'falsos guardias', tenía que averiguar que era lo que Sinclear se traía entre manos ahora. Lo había estado persiguiendo por casi dos años, sin poder encontrar nada para incriminarlo, deseaba más que nada en el mundo meterlo tras las rejas, era un traficante de armas que se las arreglaba muy bien para evadir al servicio de inteligencia.

Los siguió hasta las afueras del santuario, y los escuchó hablando entre ellos.

"Oye, esta si que es buena paga ¿no crees?"

"Je je, que me contrate cuando quiera, fue bastante fácil, él sólo quiere separar a esa preciosa chica Vera de ese caballero dorado que la anda cortejando"

"¿Me pregunto para qué querrá a la chica?"

"Que tonto eres, he escuchado que la vio hace un tiempo y que desde ese momento, la quiere como su esposa, claro, pero ella se rehusaría, los guardias dicen que ella esquiva a los hombres como si fueran la peste, debe ser muy hermosa para que este sujeto tan importante la quiera para sí."

Ambos rufianes seguían repartiendo su dinero, sin darse cuenta que Jake había escuchado todo, se disponía a saber más del asunto, pero para eso debía 'persuadirlos' de que le dijeran más acerca del mismo. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, con pistola en mano, y golpeó al primero de ellos en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente, el otro intentó escapar, pero Jake fue más rápido, y, con un puñetazo, lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Después de haberlos llevado a la misma casa abandonada en donde hace un rato se habían encontrado con Sinclear, los maniató. Los miró duramente y comenzó con el interrogatorio.

Bueno, no se pueden quejar, subí otro capítulo bastante rápido, espero que les guste Reviews!


	9. Capítulo IX: Secuestro

Ares: Gracias por tu review! Perdón por no haberte contestado en el otro cap. Lo que pasa que leí tu review después de que lo subí. Aioria no le va a hacer nada a Seiya... por ahora, pues fue culpa más de Milo de cualquier otro.

Vulpix de Vulpécula: Ojalá pudiera sacar a mis propios personajes de las hojas que dibujo, ya tengo diseñado a Jake.¡ Gracias por tu review!

Lonewolf: Por cierto que lo es! Él no es lo que parece, te vas a dar cuenta en este cap. Gracias por tu review!

Chris: Gracias Chris! Trato de hacerlo al menos un poquito interesante. Pronto la terminaré.

Declaimer: No son míos... ¡Y qué!

Capítulo IX: Secuestro

Vera y Aioria estaban tranquilos charlando de todo un poco, Vera le habló acerca del sujeto que la Srta. Kido había recibido esta tarde y de cómo no le gustaba para nada. Aioria la escuchaba, pero también trataba de acordarse donde había escuchado el nombre de Sinclear.

"Tienes varios libros aquí ¿Puedo echarles un vistazo?" Preguntó Vera, tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Claro, mira lo que quieras"

"¡Gracias!"

Vera sacó un par de libros y los hojeó, luego notó que había fuera del estante y sobre la mesa, un libro bastante grande, se acercó y lo tomó. Cuando iba a abrirlo, algo cayó de este, era un sobre, no muy grande, y de adentro del mismo había unas fotos; Vera lo tomó y sin quererlo, vio que eran las fotos... eran de ella... de ella tomando un baño. Se levantó lentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos... ¡cómo se atrevía Aioria a hacer algo así!

"¿Pasa algo, Vera?" Preguntó Aioria, un poco extrañado de la expresión de asombro de Vera.

"¿Cómo pudiste... ? ¡Y yo que creía que eras diferente!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Vera arrojó sobre la mesa las fotos, Aioria las miraba asombrado... ¿de dónde habían salido?... oh-oh ¡Vera creían que eran suyas!

"Vera... no son..."

"¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No te creo, te odio, no te vuelvas a acercarte a mí!" Le gritó ella, y luego salió corriendo.

"¡Vera, no es lo que parece, no son mías!" Pero ella ya no había escuchado eso, tampoco iba a creerle.

Aioria estaba en shock... ¿cómo era que todo le salía mal con Vera? ¿De dónde habían salido esas fotos? Se acercó a la mesa y las miró. No podía creerlo. ¿Quién podía odiarlo tanto? Casi como un autómata, tomó el sobre y se dirigió hacia el templo de Escorpio. Milo tenía que saber algo, o al menos tener una pista de lo que estaba pasando.

Vera corrió hasta el recinto de las amazonas, no podía creerlo, sentía como si le hubieran destrozado el alma en mil pedazos. No sabía como, cuando ni porque, pero se había enamorado de Aioria. A pesar de que ella misma trataba de convencerse de lo contrario para no herir a Marin. No podía negarlo. Pero ahora... todo estaba perdido, no podía perdonarle algo así.

Llegó a su casa, y ni siquiera vio a Marin ni a Kalani, se fue a encerrar a su habitación, tratando de no llorar.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" Preguntó Kalani.

Marin sólo la miró, y enseguida se levantó de su silla, enfilando para la habitación de Vera... algo andaba muy mal.

"Vera ¿Estás bien? Abre por favor"

"Déjame..." Contestó Vera, con una voz tan suave que a Marin la asustó de en serio.

"¡O me abres o derribo la maldita puerta! Sé que algo malo te pasó, así que no trates de engañarme" Dijo Marin. Escuchó pasos y luego se abrió la puerta. Lo que Marin jamás había visto en su vida, ni creía alguna vez ver se presentó ante ella... Vera con lágrimas en los ojos y una terrible angustia rodeando su aura. Marin dio un paso dentro de la habitación, y rodeó a Vera con los brazos, llevándola hacia la cama, donde se sentaron.

"¿Qué pasó, Vera? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño?"

Vera no respondió, sólo atinó a arrojarse en el regazo de Marin y llorar como si se le estuviera destrozando el corazón. Marin la dejó llorar todo lo que ella quisiera, acariciando su cabello. Después de un rato, Vera se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas.

"Estuve con Aioria recién... estaba mirando algunos libros que él tenía... tomé uno que había sobre la mesa y encontré..." Vera no pudo terminar la frase por el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. Marin esperó pacientemente a que se calmara y continuara su relato.

"Y encontré... fotos mías cuando me estaba duchando..."

Marin no salía de su asombro, Aioria no era de esa clase de hombres... ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?

"Eso no puede ser, él no haría algo así, Vera ¿estás segura?"

Vera asintió, sentía que ya no podía hablar más. Marin movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. No podía haberse equivocado tanto con él. Pero Vera no inventaría algo así. Menos de Aioria.

Marin, decidió dejarla descansar, y se retiró a contarle a Kalani, que seguro estaba que saltaba de la silla de preocupación.

Vera decidió que no podía quedarse allí, así que después de que se fue Marin, salió por la ventana hacia su refugio verdadero... el bosque. Tomó a Elise y se fue.

Templo de Escorpio 7:35 p.m.

Aioria había llegado allí hacía más o menos media hora, Milo no podía creer lo que veía. Aioria estaba completamente destruido. Milo no tardó en llamar al resto de los caballeros que sabían acerca de este asunto. Enseguida llegaron Camus, Shura, Saga, Mu, Shaka, que intentaba tranquilizar a Aioria, y Aldebaran, que vigilaba a Milo, por las dudas que se pusiera violento y fuera a cometer alguna tontería.

"Esto es grave, alguien definitivamente te quiere alejar de Vera, y utiliza trucos muy sucios para lograrlo." Dijo Shura, preocupado de que hubiera infiltrados en la seguridad del santuario.

"Alguien que haya podido meter esto en uno de tus libros debe tener alguna persona dentro del santuario, quizás alguien disfrazado de guardia" Dijo Mu, tratando de acordarse de alguna anomalía entre los guardias que tenía a su cargo.

Todos asintieron, Aioria estaba muy quieto, demasiado para el gusto de Camus.

"Oye, león, no dejes que esto te afecte tanto, eres inocente y todos creemos en ti" Le dijo, Aioria lo miró con ojos vacíos.

"La única persona que necesito que me crea me odia..." Le contestó con una voz monótona. Nadie sabía que hacer.

"Lo primero que deberíamos hacer es ir en busca de Vera y también de Marin y Kalani, ellas nos apoyaran, trataremos de que convenzan a Vera de que Aioria es inocente, luego, trazaremos un plan para averiguar quien está detrás de esto." Dijo Saga. Camus se ofreció a ir en búsqueda de las chicas, mientras los demás pensaban en como encontrar al culpable.

Vera caminaba sin rumbo por el oscuro bosque, tan triste estaba que no notó a las sombras que se le acercaron sigilosamente por detrás y antes de que pudiera articular un grito o defenderse, la durmieron con cloroformo en un pañuelo. Ella cayó inconsciente, mientras uno los sujetos la cargaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba, el otro intentó atrapar a Elise, pero está le gruñó y salió disparada.

"¡Qué haces, idiota! ¡Vámonos antes de que noten la ausencia de la chica!" Dijo el que cargaba a Vera. El otro asintió, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida del bosque que daba hacia la playa, así evitarían a los guardias.

Marin regresó a la habitación de Vera, y, al no encontrarla, salió en dirección del patio trasero. Ella no estaba allí. Ni tampoco Elise, seguramente se había ido al bosque, pero esto no le gustaba a Marin, era muy tarde y aún no había regresado. Ella no conocía tan bien el bosque como su amiga, y menos de noche. Esperaba que ella regresara pronto sana y salva.

"Marin..." Dijo Kalani

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hay un hombre que pregunta por ti, creo que se llama Jake"

Marin puso los ojos en blanco, él era a la última persona que deseaba ver en este momento, en la situación en la que estaban.

"Dile que ya voy"

Kalani asintió y luego Marin se dirigió a ver a su Némesis personal, Jake la había estado persiguiendo incansablemente, cosa que a ella no le hacía gracia en absoluto.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le preguntó Marin.

Jake la miró serio, muy raro en él.

"¿Tú eres amiga de una chica llamada Vera?"

"Sí ¿por qué tan serio de repente?"

Jake se llevó su mano a la chaqueta que traía puesta y sacó una insignia que mostró a las chicas.

"Mi nombre es Jake Tyler, soy agente del servicio de inteligencia británico, creo que tu amiga está en grave peligro"

Marin se quedó mirándolo perpleja, eran muchas cosas en un solo día. En eso llega Camus.

"Marin, necesito que tú, Vera y Kalani vengan conmigo"

"Vera no está, ya sé lo que pasó, pero aún no puedo creerlo"

"Lo sé, es por eso que queremos convencer a Vera de que Aioria es inocente"

"¿Inocente de qué?" Intervino Jake.

"¿Tú quién eres?"

"Es un agente del servicio de inteligencia británico, dice que Vera está en peligro, aunque aún no sé porque." Dijo Marin.

Jake suspiró, esto se estaba complicando.

"Hagamos una cosa, llévenme con Aioria, y yo les explicaré lo que está pasando."

Los tres asintieron y enfilaron hacia los templos. Jake rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Realmente tiene qué irse?" Preguntó Saori a Sinclear, que después de haber recibido una llamada telefónica, le comunicó que debía retirarse por un asunto de último momento.

"Si, lo siento, terminaremos con nuestros negocios otro día ¿qué le parece?"

Saori asintió, no muy convencida, pero le dejó ir.

John Sinclear sonrió cínicamente, ya tenía lo que quería, el plan había salido de maravilla. Sólo faltaba de un único detalle para doblegar a Vera, él mismo llevaba encima los brazaletes que le pondría, aún dormida.

Los dos sujetos dejaron a Vera en una habitación finamente amueblada, allí, dos criadas se encargaron de cambiarla de ropa, le sacaron la suya de entrenamiento y le pusieron un camisón blanco sin mangas. Vera aún estaba inconsciente cuando Sinclear llegó. Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su preciosa nueva 'adquisición'. Definitivamente ella sería su esposa pronto. Se le acercó y, con ayuda de uno de los dos sujetos que la habían traído, le pusieron un par de brazaletes, el que se los fabricó le había dicho que debían colocarse al mismo tiempo para que hicieran efecto. Los brazaletes estaban hechos de un metal especial mezclado con plata, su función era la de anular el poder de la cosmoenergía que, siendo Vera una santo femenina, ella poseía. Se los había comprado a un sujeto que parecía ser forjador de armaduras negras, o sea, un renegado, que a él particularmente le había venido como anillo al dedo. Era por eso que no la había secuestrado antes, pero para colmo, cuando tenía todo planeado, este sujeto Aioria se le había metido en el camino, no sólo eso, sino que no contaba con que Vera se sintiera atraída por él.

Vera despertó lentamente, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? Parecía alguna habitación de hotel, por lo lujosa y amueblada, se incorporó en la cama y fijó la mirada en el hombre que estaba parado, mirándola con una sonrisa astuta. Vera casi se desmaya otra vez al ver que era ese tal Sinclear... no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

"Veo que has despertado, mi querida"

"No soy su querida ¿dónde estoy y por qué esta usted aquí?" Le dijo Vera, mirándolo desafiante.

"Oh, bueno, te traje aquí, ya que pareces estar un poco triste, espero que te guste la habitación, no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí de todas maneras, mañana por la mañana no iremos a Inglaterra."

"¡Inglaterra! ¡¿Qué acaso está loco? ¡No tiene derecho a retenerme aquí y llevarme a otro país!" Le gritó ella, saltando de la cama, lista para atacarlo. Pero un par de guardaespaldas la detuvieron sin mayor esfuerzo antes de que llegara a su blanco.

"¡Suéltenme!"

_'¿Qué me pasa? siento que no tengo fuerzas para nada, no puedo activar mi cosmos tampoco, esto no me gusta nada' _Pensaba Vera, con un movimiento de cabeza de Sinclear, los gorilas que la sujetaban la soltaron, en ese momento Vera notó los brazaletes que llevaba puestos.

"¿Te gustan? Espero que sí, pues los llevaras siempre de ahora en más, te sentirás un poco débil, pero es natural, pues eso es lo que hacen, te quitan tu fuerza." Le explicó tranquilamente.

"¡Cómo te atreves! Ya verás cuando mis amigos me encuentren."

"No creo que sospechen de mí, preciosa, así que te aconsejaría que durmieras un poco, así no te sentirás tan cansada por la mañana. Buenas noches" Se despidió y se dio media vuelta, seguido por sus guardianes que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Vera, no fuera cosa que los atacara por la espalda.

Vera los miró furiosa, y tomó un jarrón que había sobre la mesa y lo arrojó a la puerta que ya estaba cerrada. Se miró su atuendo, no veía sus ropas en ninguna parte, suspiró, debía encontrar la forma de salir, debía encontrar a Marin y los otros... debía encontrar a Aioria, las fotos debían ser obra de este bastardo, pero él tenía razón, nadie sospecharía de él. Sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y no las contuvo, desearía poder hablar con Aioria, verlo una vez más, decirle que sentía haber desconfiado de él... decirle que lo amaba. Pero quizás nunca volviera a verlo.

Templo de Aries 10:15 p.m.

Cuando Jake llegó, todos habían bajado al templo de Mu, Marin le había dejado una nota a Vera, por sí regresaba, deseaba que ella estuviera bien, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de ella.

Todos miraron a Jake y antes de que nadie preguntara nada, él mismo se presentó.

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Jake Tyler, soy agente del servicio de inteligencia británico, me infiltré en el santuario, siguiendo los pasos de un traficante de armas llamado John Sinclear, lo he estado persiguiendo por dos años sin poder hallar pruebas suficientes para meterlo tras las rejas. Disfraza sus transacciones como mercancía de exportación, como granos y frutas, pero ahora creo haber encontrado las pruebas que me ayudarán a desenmascararlo definitivamente. Pero para eso, necesito de su ayuda" Les explicó Jake. Aioria parecía escuchar todo tranquilamente hasta que Jake nombró a Sinclear.

"¿Dijiste Sinclear? Ese sujeto llegó hoy al santuario, quizás aún este aquí. Vera me dijo que no le agradaba en absoluto..." Dijo Aioria, que parecía haber vuelto a la tierra otra vez.

"Ayer arresté a dos sujetos que Sinclear había contratado para ponerte unas fotos que te hicieran ver muy mal con esa chica, por lo visto, ella ya las vio. Me dijeron que Sinclear te quería fuera del camino, porque deseaba a Vera para sí mismo, aunque aún no sé que utilizará para doblegarla, pues si ella es tan fuerte como Marin..."

Todos escuchaban el relato de Jake, parecía que las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

"Estoy seguro de que él ya la tiene, y sé donde podemos encontrarlo y... " Jake no terminó la frase que Aioria se acercó como un rayo, y en un segundo lo había agarrado de las solapas de la chaqueta.

"¡¿Dijiste que él ya la tiene?"

"Guau, ya volvió a ser el mismo de antes." Dijo Milo, mientras Aldebaran separaba a Aioria de Jake.

"Estoy casi seguro, no creo que ella se tardara tanto en regresar... ¿o sí?" Dijo Jake, mirando a Marin, que movió la cabeza negativamente, estaba muy preocupada por Vera. Aioria estaba horriblemente calmado, Milo sabía por experiencia que eso significaba la muerte segura para ese bastardo de Sinclear. Prefería a un Aioria enfadado y nervioso, que uno calmado y frío.

"¿Dónde la tiene?" Preguntó Saga.

"Compró hace un tiempo una casa un poco retirada de aquí. Estoy seguro que planea llevársela con él a Inglaterra, si lo logra, nunca la encontraremos, pero no creo que se mueva hasta la mañana. Él cree que nadie sospechará de él, ese es un elemento a nuestro favor." Dijo Jake, Aioria asintió, como iba a destrozar a ese sujeto, si le ponía un dedo encima a Vera...

"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?" Preguntó Shura.

"Iremos a la madrugada, tipo tres de la mañana, él no puede saber que lo tendremos acorralado antes de que pueda escabullirse, pero primero debo hablar con unos colegas y con la policía griega. Ellos se lo llevaran por cargos de secuestro y extorsión, eso será algo para empezar." Dijo Jake, sabiendo que ahora ese bastardo no se le podría escapar de las manos esta vez.

Kalani había ido a ver si Vera había regresado, pero sólo se encontró con una Elise asustada que fue a meterse directamente debajo de la cama de su ama. A Kalani esto no le gustó nada, y corrió a avisarle a los demás que Vera había desaparecido, Elise nunca regresaría sola.


	10. Capítulo X: ¡Te atrapé!

LoneWolf: Me alegro que te interese mi historia! No se me había ocurrido, así que tomé tu idea un poco, Gracias!

KaAn: Gracias por tu review! Err, esa es la idea, cuanto más difícil de conquistar mejor pareja al final ^_~ Espero no haberme tardado tanto con la actualización, estuve un poco ocupada con mis estudios. Espero que te guste el cap.!

Keiko12: Gracias por tu review, Keiko!

Declaimer: Lo de siempre... no son míos.

Capítulo X: ¡Te atrapé!

Casa de Sinclear 11:30 p.m.

Vera se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, pero después de un rato, se empezó a sentir mareada y tuvo que sentarse.

_'¡Maldito Sinclear, cómo se atreve a secuestrarme! ¡Malditos brazaletes que me quitan mi energía! Si no fuera por eso ya lo habría sentado de un buen puñetazo'_ Pensaba Vera, odiaba sentirse tan impotente, y para colmo, ese bastardo la sacaría del país por la mañana... y no tenía forma de escapar, la ventana y la puerta estaban bien trabadas, y esas eran las únicas salidas que había allí.

Vera sintió que destrababan la puerta, y vio que Sinclear estaba otra vez en la habitación. Con un movimiento de cabeza, les dio a entender a sus guardias que lo dejaran solo. Vera se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y se paró, rígida, esperando ver que era lo que ese maldito quería ahora. Sinclear se acercó a ella sonriendo, ella dio un paso atrás, pero él no se detuvo hasta que la tuvo acorralada en contra de la pared.

"Veo que no estás dormida aún, mi querida" Le dijo, con una mirada ladina.

"¡Déjeme tranquila!" Le gritó Vera, escabulléndose por un costado, pero él no la dejó ir muy lejos, pues antes de que ella pudiera ponerse fuera de su alcance, él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo en contra de su pecho.

Vera se debatió con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, pero no logró zafarse del apretón de Sinclear.

"Bueno, bueno, parece que tenemos espíritu, francamente no esperaba menos de ti, Vera. Eres aún más hermosa cuando te enojas"

"Y usted en más imbécil de lo que creí ¡no crea que se saldrá con la suya!"

"Yo ya me salí con la mía, preciosa. Como ya te dije, nadie sospechará de mí. Ni siquiera tú sospechaste nada hasta que te atrapé"

"¡Dígame porqué yo!"

Sinclear la miró tranquilamente de arriba abajo, apreciando las curvas que se insinuaban debajo del holgado camisón. A Vera no le gustaba nada esa mirada, se parecía mucho a la forma en que la miraban la mayoría de los hombres.

"Creo que mereces una explicación, ya que vas a ser mi esposa, te vi hace un tiempo, casi un año diría; enseguida me puse a averiguar quien eras, pues eras la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto. Me enteré de que, al ser una guerrera que detestaba a los hombres, jamás me dejarías acercarme, por lo que pensé en secuestrarte, el problema era que no podría retenerte, así que me devané el cerebro pensando en como hacerte mía... cuando en uno de mis viajes conocí a un sujeto que era forjador de armaduras, por supuesto, no legales; él me dijo la manera de subyugar tu poder por medio de un par de brazaletes especiales. Pagué un alto precio por ellos, pero lo valió..."

Vera no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía tener tanta mala suerte en la vida, lo miró con todo el odio que sentía en su alma. Sinclear sabía que había triunfado, y le gustaba verla tan desprotegida... en su poder.

"Ya cambiarás esa mirada por tu bien, ya que serás mi bella y amante esposa en cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra"

"¡Primero muerta! ¡Jamás dejaré que un cerdo como tú me ponga un dedo encima!" Le espetó ella, llegando a su límite de furia, Sinclear la soltó, arrojándola a la cama; luego rió al ver la expresión de odio e impotencia de Vera y se retiró. Ya habría tiempo de domar a la tigresa.

Santuario Media noche

Todos estaban impacientes por ir a rescatar a Vera, Aioria especialmente, pues había registrado el bosque de punta a punta sin hallarla. Jake ya casi tenía todo arreglado, rogando poder contener a los caballeros un rato más.

Marin se sentó en uno de los escalones del templo de Aries, Jake se sentó a su lado, sabía que ella debía estar muy preocupada por su amiga.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" Le dijo en tono tranquilizador a Marin, ella sonrió suavemente y asintió.

"Lo sé, pero no deja de preocuparme, en especial la manera en que la están teniendo cautiva, Vera es muy fuerte, no hay puerta o reja que ella no pueda destruir..." Le dijo Marin. Jake no sabía que pensar... o mejor dicho, no quería decirle lo que pensaba para no preocuparla más.

Aioria se estaba muy quieto, con una furia helada que intranquilizaba a sus amigos más que cualquier otra cosa. Milo se paseaba de un lado al otro, Camus estaba sentado al lado de Saga, que tenía a Kalani en su regazo, ella estaba muy preocupada también, y verla sufrir era algo que a Saga le molestaba sobremanera, ese bastardo de Sinclear tenía las horas contadas. Shura y Mu contaban las vueltas que daba Milo, ya que no podían hacer otra cosa, él único caballero que era lo suficientemente valiente para sentarse al lado de Aioria era Shaka, por tener un cosmos más apaciguador que cualquier otra cosa.

El tiempo se pasaba muy lentamente, y a todos les pareció una eternidad hasta las tres de la madrugada. Jake les dijo a Marin y Kalani que se quedaran, no porque las considerara débiles o algo, pero era menos sospechoso un hombre que una mujer a estas horas. Ellas aceptaron a regañadientes, y los vieron partir media hora antes de las tres.

Los guardaespaldas que rodeaban la enorme casa de Sinclear estaban medio dormidos, pues parecía que el relevo se estaba tardando.

"Oye, ve a ver que pasa con los muchachos que no vienen a reemplazarnos" Le dijo uno de ellos a su compañero, que asintió, dirigiéndose a hacia la casa. Lo que ambos no sabían era que sus relevos estaban inconscientes y maniatados en el suelo. El pobre que vino a averiguar que pasaba sufrió el mismo destino. Al de la puerta lo durmió Camus, mientras Aioria, Milo y Jake se escabullían por el patio de atrás.

No encontraron a nadie, pues Shura y Mu ya se habían encargado de todos allí.

Los tres forzaron la puerta trasera sin hacer casi ruido. Era demasiado fácil, Sinclear no era tan descuidado, pensaba Jake, mientras caminaban en la oscuridad hacia lo que parecía la sala principal.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi amigo Jake Tyler, eres un zorro astuto, ya sabes que tengo a la chica... mejor así, de esta manera mataré dos pájaros de un tiro" Dijo Sinclear, mientras observaba a su contrincante favorito y los dos caballeros que le acompañaban. Rió macabramente, les tenía una pequeña sorpresa reservada.

Milo, Jake y Aioria esperaban llegar pronto donde Vera, antes de que ese bastardo descubriera que ellos estaban allí y se escapara. Llegaron a una habitación cerrada, pero no trabada. Jake sacó su arma, pero cuando iba a entrar, Aioria lo detiene.

"Espera, hay una presencia muy extraña aquí, no entres tú primero, déjanos a nosotros" Le dijo Aioria, Milo asintió, pues él también lo había sentido.

Ambos caballeros abrieron la puerta doble sigilosamente, pero no terminaron de dar un paso adelante que un fuerte ataque hizo que Milo saltara para un lado y Aioria para el otro, ellos pudieron esquivar el ataque, pero la puerta quedó destruida.

Estaban a oscuras, y si concentraran su cosmos se delatarían; así que ambos aguzaron sus sentidos al máximo. Jake se había corrido justo antes de que la puerta volara en pedazos. Decidió que sería mejor si buscaba a Sinclear mientras sus amigos se encargaban del sujeto allí adentro. Lo que Jake no sabía, era que no era un solo sujeto, sino cinco caballeros negros contratados por Sinclear en el mismo lugar en donde había conseguido los brazaletes.

Aioria disminuyó su energía al mínimo, era casi imposible detectarle así, Milo siguió su ejemplo, pues era la única forma de hacer que esos cobardes salieran a pelear frente a frente. Claro, pero los caballeros negros no eran idiotas, sabían que nada podrían hacer en contra de caballeros dorados si los enfrentaban a la luz, pero escondidos era otra cosa...

_'¿Qué hacemos, león? Estos sujetos conocen la habitación y nosotros no ¿Cómo los sacamos o encendemos alguna luz?'_ Le preguntó Milo a Aioria vía cosmos.

_'Estoy pensando...'_ Le contestó Aioria, sintiendo que alguien se le acercaba por detrás he intentaba sorprenderlo. Pero él fue más rápido y le dio un golpe de energía que hizo volar al sujeto hacia lo que parecía una pared más, pero en realidad era una ventana escondida, el caballero negro logró romperla, saliendo hacia fuera. Con esto, un halo de luz de luna entró a la habitación, esto fue suficiente para los dos caballeros dorados que atacaron al instante a los cuatro caballeros negros que quedaban, estos, viendo como perdían el elemento sorpresa, salieron hacia el patio seguidos de Milo y Aioria, allí empezaron a luchar, por supuesto, no duró mucho ya que Aioria y Milo eran mucho más fuertes y rápidos.

Jake regresó al ver que la pelea había terminado, Sinclear era una rata astuta y no había podido encontrarlo aún.

"¿Están bien ambos?" Preguntó Jake a los dos caballeros que volvían a entrar por la ventana.

"Claro, pan comido" Le contestó Milo sonriendo.

"¿Encontraste a ese bastardo cobarde?" Preguntó Aioria, Jake movió la cabeza negativamente, debía estar escondiéndose en algún compartimento secreto o algo. En eso, Aioria nota una pequeña cámara pegada en la pared. Conque así era como él sabía donde estaban. Se acercó a la pared y de un salto manoteó el pequeño artefacto y lo destruyó.

"Debe haber más de esas por aquí, muy típico de Sinclear" Dijo Jake, asiendo una señal para que lo siguieran.

Luego de caminar un rato, Jake les dijo que se separasen y buscaran a Vera, mientras él iba por Sinclear.

"Quiero al menos poder golpearlo un poco antes de que la policía se lo lleve" Dijo Aioria antes de hacer lo que Jake decía.

"¡Todos queremos golpearlo!" Dijo Milo. Jake suspiró, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

"Esta bien, pero sólo Aioria podrá darle un puñetazo, supongo que fue a él a quien más perjudicó este bastardo, pero no lo mates... es mejor tortura que se pudra en la cárcel" Les dijo Jake, ambos asintieron, pensando que tenía razón después de todo. Después de intercambiar estas palabras, los tres se fueron en direcciones distintas.

Aioria se dirigió por un corredor bastante oscuro, abriendo las puertas que encontraba a su paso. Sin embargo, estas habitaciones estaban vacías. Siguió adelante hasta toparse con una más grande que las demás, estaba trabada, así que pensó que sería la habitación del bastardo... o la de Vera. Preferiría que fuera la de Vera, pero si era la de Sinclear no se iba a molestar tampoco. Con una sonrisa bastante aterradora que mostraba a la perfección lo que iba a hacer con el sujeto si lo encontraba, rompió de un puñetazo la cerradura, que no cedió al instante, Aioria decidió darle una patada para terminar de abrir la estúpida puerta.

Vera se despertó del sueño liviano en el que había caído, presa del cansancio tanto físico como emocional, primero encendió la luz del velador, en ese momento vio que la cerradura estaba siendo forzada, esperó un segundo para agarrar el otro jarrón que tenía en el tocador, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente porque alguien parecía haberla pateado. Vera se preparó para defenderse... pero del otro lado apareció la última persona que esperaba volver a ver nunca...

"¡Aioria!" Gritó Vera, corriendo hacia él y echándose a sus brazos.

"¡Vera! ¡Estás a salvo!" Alcanzó a decir Aioria antes de recibirla en el aire, por cierto, casi se van los dos al piso del empujón.

"Gracias al cielo estás bien" Le dijo Aioria, abrazándola con fuerza.

Vera sólo logró asentir, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, de saber que esta pesadilla se había acabado.

Aioria la dejó en el suelo, pero no la soltó.

"Aioria, perdona por haber desconfiado de ti, Sinclear quiso..." Vera no pudo terminar la frase, pues Aioria la besó antes de que se le volviera a escapar.

Al primer segundo Vera se quedó sorprendida, pero enseguida le devolvió el beso con todo el amor que sentía por él. Ambos se separaron al escuchar ruidos de muchos pasos y gritos de '¡Están arrestados!', Ambos se miraron y decidieron que sería mejor que bajaran a ver lo que pasaba, pero Vera solo pudo dar un paso antes de sentir el odioso mareo que le causaban los brazaletes. Aioria la miró preocupado.

"¿Te sientes bien, Vera?"

"No, estos estúpidos brazaletes me quitan mi energía y me hacen sentir muy mareada"

"Así que esa es la forma con la que te mantenía cautiva" Dijo Aioria, antes de levantarla en sus brazos. Vera no se resistió, estaba demasiado débil y demasiado feliz para impedirle nada.

Ambos llegaron a tiempo para ver como Jake esposaba a Sinclear, Milo los vio y les sonrió, acercándose a Vera que ya estaba en sus pies de nuevo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, gracias Milo. Veo que ya lo tienen"

Milo asintió, pero al ver la fría mirada que Aioria le estaba echando a Sinclear... por un minuto sintió compasión por el sujeto.

Vera tenía una mirada bastante parecida a la de Aioria, pues ese sujeto realmente se había ganado su odio y desprecio por el resto de su vida, Aioria soltó a Vera y la dejó con Milo, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Jake y Sinclear. Jake optó por la sabia decisión de moverse un par de pasos lejos de ambos.

"No crean que podrán detenerme... ¡saldré de la cárcel antes de que ninguno se entere!" Dijo Sinclear, aún muy confiado de su poder. Aioria le sonrió fríamente y le dijo, para que sólo él escuchara.

"Si alguna vez te sales de la cárcel, me voy a enterar y te encontraré... y cuando lo haga... te haré sufrir lentamente hasta matarte..."

Sinclear palideció visiblemente antes de que Aioria llevara uno de sus puños para atrás y le propinara un buen puñetazo que lo dejó sentado en el suelo, medio inconsciente. Aioria se dio media vuelta hacia donde Vera y Milo lo esperaban. Jake miró a Sinclear, la verdad se lo merecía, pero se preguntaba que era lo que Aioria le había dicho para asustarlo antes de golpearlo.

Los policías que habían entrado a la casa un rato después, encontraron todo bajo control, arrestaron a todos los secuaces de Sinclear y se llevaron, con fuerte custodia, al mismo Sinclear. En un par de días Jake regresaría con él a Inglaterra.

Todos regresaron al santuario, donde Marin y Kalani recibieron a Vera con un fuerte abrazo, atosigándola con preguntas. Vera las abrazó también, estaba muy feliz de poder volver a verlas. Jake les dijo que sería mejor sí fueran a dormir un rato, pues Vera debía estar realmente cansada.

"Esperen un segundo ¿Mu, podrías ver si me puedes sacar estos malditos brazaletes por favor? Me dejan muy cansada" Pidió Vera. Mu se acercó y los inspeccionó, mientras Aioria les explicaba a los demás para que servían.

Mu trató de sacarle el primero, pero sin éxito, la pequeña traba no cedía.

"Que raros son, jamás había visto unos iguales" Dijo Mu, pensativo.

"Él dijo que se los había comprado a un forjador de armaduras negras, pero no sé como me los puso, porque yo estaba inconsciente en ese momento" Dijo Vera, tratando de ver si eso servía de algo para Mu.

"Quizás haya un truco, Mu, es extraño que no se lo puedas sacar." Dijo Saga, mirando el otro brazalete.

Mu giró para ver el otro brazalete e intentar sacarlo, pero nada, no se movían. Aioria también decidió verlos más de cerca, y mientras Mu accionaba de un lado, Aioria por accidente lo hizo del otro al mismo tiempo. Ambos brazaletes se desprendieron al instante. Todos se quedaron mirándolos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Aioria? Ni siquiera Mu pudo sacarlos" Dijo Shura.

"No lo sé, estaba haciendo lo mismo que Mu y de pronto ambos cedieron" Le contestó Aioria.

"Creo que ya sé como funcionan, ambos deben ser puestos y sacados al mismo tiempo para que cierren o abran." Dijo Mu, sonriendo, era bueno ver que Vera se vería libre de estas cosas. Vera sonrió feliz de ser libre otra vez. Pero un segundo después, Aioria la estaba atajando para que no cayera al suelo desmayada.

"Debe ser un efecto pasajero causado por los brazaletes. Será mejor que la lleves a su habitación, Aioria" Dijo Mu, llevándose los brazaletes con él... podrían ser útiles en algún momento.

Aioria, con Marin y Kalani a sus costados, se encaminó hacia la casa de las chicas, los demás optaron por irse a sus propios templos también.

Marin se extrañó de no ver a Jake con ellos y decidió preguntarle a Aioria por él.

"Dime, Aioria ¿Dónde está Jake? Creí que vendría con ustedes"

"No, se quedó con la policía y Sinclear, no quiere pensar en que trate de escapar otra vez, pero ahora tendrá cargos en su contra para pasar unas largas vacaciones tras las rejas" Contestó Aioria, sonriendo. Marin asintió y se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver a ese loco detective.

¡Bueno, ya falta poco para que termine! Quizás un par de cap. más. Ya tengo el sketch de Jake, pídanmelo si quieren y yo se los mando por mail. ¡Review pleaseeeee!


	11. Capítulo XI: Sentimientos

Chris: Gracias por tu review! Bueno, yo creo que matarlo sería benévolo, en cambio que sufra en vida me gusta más... esa parte sádica que no puedo controlar otra vez _

Ares: Seiya está, pero me cansa ponerlo mucho tiempo, quizás lo haga aparecer para que lo golpeen un poco al final o en otro fic. Gracias por tu review!

Vulpix: Por supuesto que sí! Gracias por tu review!

Gracias Kmila, Keiko12 y Lonewolf!

Declaimer: Lo de siempre...

Capítulo XI: Sentimientos

Marin le mostró a Aioria donde estaba el cuarto de Vera, él la llevó hasta allí y la dejó en la cama, Vera comenzó a despertarse antes de que Aioria terminara de incorporarse. Elise se frotaba felizmente en contra de Aioria para luego subir a la cama y ovillarse a los pies de Vera. Vera sonrió a su gata y le acarició una oreja, luego miró a Aioria que la imitó en la caricia.

"Aioria yo... yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de las fotos... debí haberme imaginado que tú no harías algo como eso"

Aioria la miró suavemente y le sonrió.

"Ya te dije que no te preocupes, entiendo que hayas desconfiado de mí, hasta yo desconfié de mí mismo, no vaya a hacer cosa que fuera un sonámbulo pervertido"

Vera rió ante eso, no se podía imaginar a un Aioria caminando dormido y sacando fotos.

Aioria se sentó al lado de Vera y le sonrió.

"Deberías descansar, hoy fue un día muy largo para todos y especialmente para ti" Le dijo Aioria, empujándola de un hombro para que se acostara y luego la arropó, Vera cedió fácilmente, estaba realmente cansada, pero feliz de estar en casa otra vez.

"Aioria" Dijo Vera, señalando con una mano para que se acercara. Aioria se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

"Acércate más"

Aioria arqueó una ceja, preguntándose que era lo que ella quería decirle tan importante. Vera sonrió astutamente, y antes de que él preguntara nada, tomo su rostro entre las manos y plantó sus labios en los de él.

Vera se separó de un atontado Aioria y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Buenas noches, mi leoncito"

Aioria le sonrió también, y se levantó de la cama para dejarla descansar. Antes de cerrar la puerta él le respondió "Buenas noches, mi gatita"

Recinto de las Amazonas 9:05 a.m.

Vera se despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en la cara, Elise se estiró y saltó de la cama con un maullido, significaba que era hora de desayunar. Vera sonrió y se levantó también. De pronto se acordó de la noche anterior... no había sido un sueño entonces, realmente Aioria la había besado cuando la encontró en la mansión de Sinclear, y ella había hecho lo mismo antes de que él se fuera anoche. Bueno, debía admitir que amaba a ese tímido león, pero decirle eso a él era el menor de los problemas ahora, porque él parecía corresponderle, decírselo a Marin iba a ser el desastre, ella no lo iba a tomar muy bien que digamos. Con esto en mente, Vera se cambió con su traje de entrenamiento y fue hacia la cocina, pero allí sólo estaba Kalani.

"Hola, Vera! ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Muy bien ¿y tú?"

"Fantástico, después de que te trajeron pude estar más tranquila por ti ¿me cuentas qué pasó y por qué te raptaron?"

Vera le sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas a relatarle a su amiga que había pasado mientras Kalani le preparaba una tasa de café.

Después de que Vera terminó su relato, Kalani estaba asombrada, Vera era realmente objeto de codicia entre los hombres, pero esto era el colmo, menos mal que ella ya no odiaba tanto al sexo masculino.

"Dime, Vera... ¿Hay algo qué no me estás diciendo?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Bueno, puedo no haber dicho nada, pero tengo ojos, sabes, y he visto que entre tú y Aioria hay algo más que amistad, pero parece ser que tú, por alguna razón que espero que me expliques, has estado intentando que no pase de eso... y no me muevas la cabeza así, sé que él te gusta, Vera, lo veo en tu mirada, y sé que él te adora, y no se merece tu rechazo." Concluyó Kalani, Vera suspiró y le contó la parte que deliberadamente había obviado. Kalani sonreía de oreja a oreja después de haber escuchado lo último, pero aún había algo que inquietaba a su amiga.

"Si ambos se demostraron su afecto mutuo... ¿por qué vacilas tanto?"

"Recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije no hablaras tanto de mí y Aioria delante de Marin? Bueno, si me prometes no decírselo a nadie te diré porque"

Kalani asintió, esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

"Marin me dijo hace ya algún tiempo que le gustaba Aioria más que como amigo, yo no lo conocía para ese entonces, pero ella me lo presentó" Dijo Vera tristemente.

"Pero ella entenderá que Aioria te quiere a ti, y sí Marin realmente le quiere, lo dejará ser feliz contigo."

"Pero ella me odiará, quizás no me hable nunca más, y yo no quiero perder su amistad"

"¡¿Renunciarás a Aioria? ¡Vera, eso no es justo para ti ni para él! Marin no haría eso, quizás esté un poco disgustada, pero no dejaría de ser tu amiga."

Vera no sabía que más decir, Kalani tenía razón por un lado, pero no se podía saber como iba a reaccionar Marin ante todo esto.

"Hablaré hoy con ella" Dijo Vera antes de marcharse para ir en su busca.

"Buena suerte" Fue lo único que atinó a decir Kalani antes de que Vera desapareciera hacia la puerta.

Templo de Leo 10:00 a.m.

Aioria, Milo y Camus se habían juntado esa mañana para ir a ver a Jake, si es que lo encontraban, querían saber que planeaba hacer con Sinclear y sí necesitaba ayuda para ello.

Con esto en mente, los tres decidieron ir al pueblo, suponiendo que Jake estaría en la estación central de la policía. Pero antes de llegar al límite del Santuario se encontraron con él, que venía con el mismo propósito que ellos.

"Hola, muchachos" Saludó Jake, sentándose en una roca. Los demás lo saludaron también y siguieron su ejemplo.

"Supongo que quieren saber que pasó con Sinclear, bueno, él ahora está tras las rejas con máxima seguridad, Vera y Aioria tendrán que venir a declarar para que permanezca encerrado. De todas maneras, me lo llevaré a Inglaterra en tres días" explicó Jake.

"¿Cuándo nos citarán a declarar?" Preguntó Aioria.

"Aún no lo sé, espero que pronto. A propósito, me gustaría hablar con Vera, ¿está ella en su casa ahora?"

"Creo que sí, te acompañaré si quieres" Se ofreció Aioria.

"Te lo agradecería"

"Espero que ella se sienta mejor hoy" Dijo Camus, mientras Milo y él se despedían de los otros dos.

Recinto de las Amazonas 10:30 a.m.

Vera había estado buscando a Marin por todas partes sin éxito, hasta que se le ocurrió ir cerca de los acantilados, sabía que a Marin le gustaba ese lugar, aunque a Vera no le gustaba mucho porque era demasiado empinado y alto. La encontró sentada, mirando hacia el mar. Vera se acercó y se sentó a su lado, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Marin decidió hablar.

"¿Querías decirme algo?"

"... sí, pero no sé como empezar."

"Quizás diciéndome como pasó esto"

"No lo sé, Marin, sólo sé que no quiero perder tu amistad por..."

"Yo decía lo de tu secuestro ¿acaso hay algo más que no me hayas dicho?" Dijo Marin, volteándose para mirar a Vera a los ojos. Vera suspiró.

"Sí, pero no quiero que te enojes con Aioria ni nada, si quieres enfadarte con alguien, hazlo conmigo. Quería pedirte perdón... porque me enamoré de Aioria y aunque traté de no pensar en él me fue imposible, y lo peor es que yo sabía que tú lo querías también, perdóname, Marin" Dijo Vera, ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas. Marin suspiró, y luego abrazó a Vera.

"No estoy enfadada, ya lo sé desde el festival, yo sabía que Aioria se había enamorado de ti, y que intentaba conquistarte. No niego que al principio me dolió, pero ya no más, entendí que si él y tú son felices, yo también lo seré"

Vera levantó su rostro, la miraba con total incredibilidad, pero luego le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo.

"Gracias, Marin, tenía tanto miedo de perderte como amiga... es por eso que no podía hablarte de mis sentimientos"

Marin también sonrió, no le habría gustado perder a Vera tampoco.

"Y dime ¿ya te pidió que seas su novia?"

"No aún, pero espero que lo haga pronto"

"Si no lo hace, le daré una patada en el trasero, a ver si se le quita esa timidez" Le dijo Marin, Vera se empezó a reír con ganas de sólo imaginarse la escena. Ambas se levantaron y enfilaron de regreso al recinto, en eso, Vera se acuerda de Jake.

"Dime, Marin ¿qué hay entre tú y Jake? Por lo visto él parece interesado en ti"

"Bueno, no sé que pensar de él... sólo que no me ha dejado en paz un segundo mientras pudo... pero debo admitir que me gustaría volver a verlo"

Vera sonrió, esperaba que así fuera.

Aioria y Jake llegaron al mismo tiempo que Marin y Vera, las chicas los vieron y se les acercaron.

"Hola, chicas ¿cómo están? preguntó Jake, sonriéndoles.

"Bien, gracias Jake ¿necesitaban algo?" Dijo Vera, mirando a Aioria con una sonrisa.

Marin captó enseguida la idea, y decidió dejar a ese par a solas un rato. Además, deseaba poder hablar con Jake también, y esta era la excusa perfecta.

"Um, Jake, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si nos disculpan" Dijo Marin, Vera le sonrió, dándole las gracias mentalmente.

Marin se llevó a un shockeado Jake medio a la rastra, pero él entendió después que Marin los quería dejar solos, aunque su cerebro tardó en procesar eso, esto le pasaba siempre que su preciosa amazona estaba cerca. Sonrió como embobado, mientras tomaba a Marin del brazo y la acercaba a él un poco más, oh sí, esta era su oportunidad de convencerla para que le diera una oportunidad.

Vera y Aioria los vieron alejarse, Vera conteniendo la risa a duras penas, mientras Aioria la tomaba por la cintura y se la llevaba a algún lugar más íntimo para estar tranquilos.

"Hacen bonita pareja ¿verdad?" Dijo Vera.

"Ya lo creo que sí, creo que Jake estaba más interesado en venir aquí a verla que cualquier otra cosa"

Vera le miró suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias por traerlo entonces"

Aioria se detuvo debajo de un frondoso árbol, era al que a él le gustaba especialmente, por eso la había llevado allí. Vera miraba encantado el enorme árbol, pero él no le dejó hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

"Err... Vera, yo quería pedirte algo... aunque claro, si crees que es muy apresurado lo entenderé perfec..." Aioria no terminó de decir la frase porque ella lo había acallado con un dedo.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan tímido conmigo por una vez?"

Aioria la miró sorprendido, luego le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la muñeca.

"Vera ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?"

"¡Claro que sí! Creí que nunca me lo pedirías. No fue muy difícil ¿verdad?" Le contestó Vera, sonriéndole.

"Fue lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida" Le dijo Aioria, tomándola de la cintura y abrazándola fuerte.

"Oh, tú..."

Vera no pudo terminar la frase porque Aioria estaba besándola antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de nada.

**_Fin_**

Bueno, este sería el último capítulo de este fic, ojalá les guste! Gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando durante toda mi historia, nunca hubiera creído que alguién la leyera. Quizás más adelante escriba algunas otras que tengo en mente con los otros caballeros dorados, seguramente haré referencia a esta en esos fics. Gracias y hasta pronto!


End file.
